Family First
by Lyz135
Summary: After learning about where a certain few of a family's loyalties lay, Harry and Hermione leave country with Luna and Neville. All of them being War Heroes. The family of ten go to Sirius Black's cousins house, Billy Black. A squib and a father to the Shapeshifter, Jacob Black. With a new family in town, things get hectic. The world they knew has just been enlarged.
1. Introduction

Family First

Disclaimer: I don't own neither of the book series for Twilight or Harry Potter. Those rights belong to Stephanie Myers and J.K. Rowlings.

A/N: This is my first fan fiction, so please just be polite and blunt. No need for rudeness. Yes. My phone is a bit slow while putting updates in so if and when it says the chapter needs to be edited, it just means either I'm typing it up or my phone  
/is taking longer to update it, than normal. Then again, I am so sorry that you have to wait for my failure of a phone to start working correctly again. xD

Forgive me! I beg you! And I apologize in advance if this story is slightly choppy, or rushed, in any way. I'll try to make it long and not as fast paced as most stories are. But I really hate making really slow developments xD which is probably why  
/I stopped writing poems.

INTRODUCTION:

Well my name is Alyssa. And people call me Lyz. I enjoy imagining different scenarios, but normally never can put it into writing; so I'm taking a chance here. Be constructive, not destructive-with your critiquing of my writing. I love hearing people's  
/opinions, but I rather dislike rudeness.

Now this is just one of those scenarios running through my head, and I need to make sure you know everything. Even if you know what happened. Things are going to be slightly different. Not tooo different. But well, you'll understand.

RELATIONS:

Molly and Arthur Weasley

Bill and Fleur Weasley

-VIctoire Gabrielle Weasley

Fred and Angelina Weasley

-Andre Lee Weasley+Roxanne SerenityWeasley

George and Katie Weasley

-Jacob Collin Weasley

Ron Weasley

Ginevra Weasley

Charlie Weasley

Harry Potter

-James Sirius Potter+ Lily Luna Potter, Edward Remus Lupin(Teddy)

Hermione Granger

-Rose Lavender Weasley

Severus Snape

Emily and Sam Uley

-Anika Leah Uley, Sam Levi UleyJr., LeviPatrick Uley

Quil Ateara V and Claire Young

Paul Lahote

Embry Call

Leah Clearwater

Seth Clearwater

Brady Fuller

Collin Littlesea

Jacob and Renesmee Black

-Avianna Anika Black+Edward Jacob Black+Sarabella Marie Black

Carlisle and Esme Cullen

Edward and Bella Mason

-Renesmee Carlie Mason

Emmett and Rosalie McCarty

Jasper and Alice Whitlock

Peter and Charlotte Whitlock

Huilen Defreeze

-Nahuel Defreeze

Tanya Denali

Carmen and Eleazar Denali

Kate and Garrett Denali

CHANGED EVENTS:

Final Battle:

Instead of Fred it was Percival Weasley who died from the blast, everyone else does die like the original. The touted on Hermione is worse, and only Harry knows the extent of it.

Volturi Battle:

Bella's shield can manifest into a physical one, she can add or lessen the amount of layers on her shield. She can use others gifts incorporated in the shield. Magnifying them. Volturi Runs full speed. Jane and Alec disintegrate coming in contact of the  
/shield, along with Caius. When Huilen and Nahuel join the Battle, they are automatically accepted into the family.

IMPORTANT INFORMATION:

Major Character bashing on Molly, Ginevra, Ronald, and Albus Percival Brian Wulfic Dumbledore.

Manipulative/Dark Lord!Dumbledore

Bashing!Some Weasleys

OOC!Isabella

OOC!Rosalie


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.)

The Burrow

It's never really a surprise when your "friends" betray you; but when your "family" does, it's like your heart is ripped out and stomped on. This is what our two War Heroes are feeling at this present moment. Let's start from the beginning shall we?

 ** _Flashback_**

 _It's lunch time here at the burrow, the families and their children have been brought to the home. Ginevra Potter with the twins, Lily Luna and James Sirius, and Harry's surrogate son, Edward Remus; Ronald Weasley with his daughter, Rose Lavender. Fluer and Bill Weasley with their daughter Victoire Gabrielle; Angelina and Fred Weasley with their twins, Andre Lee and Roxanne Serenity; Katie and George Weasley with their son Jacob Collin. It's one big family for Molly and Arthur. One that's supposed to be full with real, undeniable love and loyalty. But in reality there is none except the falsehood of it. Love and Loyalty potions, such an artificial way of living._

 _"KIDS! Go outside and play. While we have a discussion. Harry and Hermione will be home from work soon!" Molly shouted out into the house. The children knew not to ignore the demand so instantly went outside, their ages ranging from two years old to eleven years old._

 _You see Hermione now works right along side the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and that has her working all over the world with all the different Ministries. She's made a living out of her "famous" name, and using it to sway people to seeing things her way. While Harry, her best friend, works alongside Luna and Neville in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Harry and Neville being Head Auror and Auror, respectively; and Luna being the Head of the DMLE. It's been four years since the Final Battle, where Harry gave himself up willingly to save Hermione, from Bellatrix, and everyone else, from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Where Neville's lion came to its surface, and Luna's dreaminess had disappeared. No more were they innocent little kids, but war hardened Adults-filled with a grieving hole in their chest for everyone who they lost in the wars. But back to present day, and the worst betrayal that has happened to Harry._

 _Fred and George were in the garage helping their father work on making the motorcycle "child-safe" for Harry, while Angelina and Katie were talking to Bill, Fleur, and Charlie, about Hermione's celebratory present. They all knew they didn't want anything to celebrate the horrors they went through, but it was their way of showing their appreciation. And inside the house, Molly, Ginevra and Ronald were having a whispered conversation about the "family" and we're putting in specific amounts of Love and Loyalty potions in the food._

 _"He doesn't even know mum. Like I've been finding him up late and picking fights for the last few days about it! He just doesn't care anymore.. I think he is thinking of leaving. He needs more of these!" Ginevra was whining to her mum. She was used to getting what she wanted from everyone, but not getting the attention from her husband had her whining all the time._

 _Her mum sighed, "You know we can't give him to much Ginevra. He's going to become immune to it!" She was nervous. That was their source of money. If he left, so did the money! "What should I do..?"_

 _"Well we could always imper-" Ronald was starting to say before they heard the kitchen door slam open. They never knew what it was like to piss Harry Potter off. To see him **look** like the "Boy-Who-Lived-Vanquisher-Of-Voldemort-Lord-Potter-And-Youngest-Head-Auror-Ever!", scared them beyond sense. They were scared into place. _

_The Head Auror was now walking towards the food while the Minister's Pet walked outside to get the family and tell the kids to stay outside. They were happy the "Mudblood bitch" was putting her time to good use. But she interfered with their plans! They were furious, and she was going to hear it. Ron had asked her to keep Harry occupied for a little while after work. "Seems like Harry no longer wants to be carted and chaperoned." Ron thought while fearfully watching his "best friend" look angrily at his baby sister._

 _"Love and Loyalty potions?" He asked incredulously, as Hermione ran into the house after collecting their family. They looked shocked, at least the kids weren't here to watch this go down. "'Mione, where are the kids?"_

 _"Oh Harry.. I had them stay down at the Quidditch Pitch. What were you saying about potions?" She was speaking as she always did, quickly and in one breathe. She was worried. "_ Was my love for Ron made up? All artificial? Our daughter was born from... Rape? I didn't consent to the dosage of Love Potion _!"_

 _The unknowing part of the family glanced between Hermione, Harry and the troubled trio, all thinking variations of "_ Bloody Hell! They messed up! Merlin save them from the wrath of these two.. _"_

 _"Hermione. These three are knowingly drugging us, and everyone else at the table with love and loyalty. At least those who would fall apart from the family. Guess who the two most vulnerable to attacks are? Us. We treated them like family, gave them everything! And it's all so they can use us!" Harry stated so calmly, everyone **knew** he was pissed. It's that eerie kind of anger, the one that has a fire burning behind your colored orbs and magic crackling at your fingertips and alongside your fringe. He was so angry he could blow the house up with one push._

 _What does Molly do? She gives him that one little itty bity push over the line. "You ungrateful brat! We brought upon ourselves a lot of grieving by bringing you into this family! Just as ungrateful as your father and your Mudblood of a mother too!" Arthur looked outraged. To think that he lived in a house with someone or a couple someones who didn't like muggles as they lead him to believe, nearly broke his heart._

 _"MOLLY BRIANNA WEASLEY! How dare you speak of the dead so horribly?! Our son should look down upon you with shame! But knowing the goodness in his heart, he'll be upset, but understand." Arthur, acting as head of house, just enacted the Shame Act on a family member of the house. It was powerful, and made her think of everything shameful she did. "Mr. Potter, please accept my apologies on behalf of these three in the family. If you wish, I will allow a questioning under Veritaserum, or a legilimancy to get answers you may need."_

 _Hermione had turned her attention towards Ron, and while Harry had accepted the menial task of figuring it out through legilimancy, it was Hermione who was the natural Legilimens. While inside his mind she learned many things. Good and bad. But what really irked her was that he didn't even love their child together! He used Harry for his money and her for the "fun". He was secretly best friends with the Ferret, Draco Malfoy. The pure-blood elitist! Before Ginevra could attempt to bring her barriers up, Hermione ripped into her memories so ferociously that her barriers were shredded and and her thoughts were destroyed afterward. She'd end up right beside Alice and Frank Longbottom. Mentally incapacitated, and there will be no cure for her. She didn't know, in the beginning, that her family was using her to get to Harry and his money; but when she found out, she didn't put an end to it, she just carried out the charade. Last but not least, she lithely pushed into Molly's mind, going unnoticed and scanned everything! The devious fucking bitch! She destroyed their lives. Made Harry's mind go slightly mushy. And had her son practically rape Hermione, after everything Hermione had already gone through! But this wasn't the time nor place to think about that!_

 _Now it was Hermione's turn to look the part of a War Heroine instead of the "sweet best friend of Harry Potter". She turned towards Arthur and Harry, indicating she wanted to speak to them, and them alone. So they took a step outside. Far enough so nobody in the house could here, but close enough to keep an eye on them. "Arthur. As Head of Minor House Weasley, I ask you to enact the Termination Act. I want the house to see the divorce. Seeing as no one was made privy to the information. Harry, as Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House Potter, I suggest you do the same to Ginevra Molly Potter. They have been scheming against you since Ginevra was born, and me since I became your best friend on Halloween."_

 _Arthur nodded his consent and then spoke his House's Termination Act, "I, Arthur Weasley, Head of Minor House Weasley, hereby terminate your Marriage to my son, Ronald Bilius Weasley. You must take your Daughter with you, seeing as she is not a heir, to the next Head. So I say it, So mote it be!" Hermione's wedding band had liquidated and fell from her finger._

 _Her eyes widened as she suddenly started puking up the excess potions from her system. "Is that what will happen to me? Once this happens." Harry whispers with a slightly disgusted tone. She shrugged her shoulders and cleaned herself up. Harry soon said his termination act, keeping his children and purging his own system of the artificial love and loyalty_.

 _"It's time to collect your children and go now. Lord Potter you will always be welcome in my family. I suggest you make Hermione a Vassal of your house. She needn't do anything. It's just for her protection." Arthur turned on his heel and walked into his household. Hellbent on setting his wife and two youngest back on track. And he did just that, with the Head of House arresting them to their birth home, the Burrow._

 _Hermione and Harry went to the home made Quidditch pitch and called for the four children. "Rose!" "Lily! James! Teddy!" When the children came to their respective parents, Teddy grabbed hold of Lily and James' hands and looked at his godfather, and godmother. "We are going to Grimmauld Place. You too, 'Mione. Grab a hold of my arms you five."_

Grimmauld Place- Old Headquarters

After they arrived at the old Headquarters, Harry immediately took everyone upstairs. And set Lily and Rose into the room that Ginny and Hermione once shared, and James and Teddy into his and Ron's old room. "We'll call you down for dinner in a few hours. Don't leave this room." Harry said sternly before closing their bedroom doors.

"Harry what'll we do?" Hermione whimpered as she followed him upstairs. To where Sirius' and Regulus' rooms were. When Harry pointed to Regulus' door, "No Harry! I can't."

"Regulus is no longer of this earth, so you will. Besides, I need you to come up with a spell so we can keep all of the Black and Potter library inside our brains. And where to start, except in their rooms. Research project, 'Mione. Knock yourself out." He says chuckling. He pushes her to the door before heading over to Sirius' room.

As he opened the door, he was suddenly hit with the crippling pain always associated with the loss of his dogfather-an inside joke between the Order of the Phoenix, seeing as Sirius was also known as Padfoot, a grim-like dog. A sob left his mouth and he collapsed to his knees. This was his first time being back after the war, and its effects were so crippling. " _So many deaths.. So many losses.. My true family are all gone.._ " He didn't hear Hermione walk up behind him, or kneel beside him, nor did he feel her pull him to her. What he did remember was Hermione holding as he sobbed, and watching her silently cry with him. " _I wasn't the only one hurt when he died.. Hermione loved him.. In a different way than I did._ " He pulled her into his lap and cried. He cried for his loss and he cried for her loss, he cried because his children will never know his parents or grandparents, he cried because 'Mione couldn't fix her parents memories, he cried for Rose's loss of grandparents, he cried because Teddy never knew his parents, he cried because the children missed the best pranks the world had to offer-from Nymph and Remy, and Siri. They will always miss it.. Never knowing what life used to be like, and it had him grieving all over again.

"Oh Harry.. It'll get better. We should start searching for things, we may need-or find interesting. Then maybe we can leave the country. Go to the states? I have a cousin there. We need to get things settled though. You need to go to Gringotts, and I need to find or make that spell you asked for." Hermione was rambling, and she now had that look in her eyes that could only mean she was determined. Harry nodded and slowly stood back up, helping her to a standing position. "You'll be okay, right? I'm headed to Gringotts now. Then you can. I'll be back." She then turned towards the fire place and stepped inside it, throwing down some of the powder.

Harry stood there, he was in shock. They had a semi-formulated plan to start all over with their children. That's the best thing he could ask for. He walked over to the desk and started to pull rolled parchments out of the drawers. He was curious, so he opened the first one.

 **Dear Harry,**

 **Right now, if you are reading this, I likely died. I hope I died the way I always wanted to. With a laugh on my face, and fighting for my friends and family. You are not James, and I know that. When I first saw you, I saw him though. Lily would be so proud of you, and James would be smiling down on his brilliant child, and heir.**

 **That's an important word there. Heir. It's the first born son, or last living child. I hope you have plenty of children Prongslet. You are the Heir Presumptive of The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, as well as the Heir Presumptive of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Now this means you are now the richest man on the planet. My dear boy.. My godson, my child. I will never be able to fill the gap left with your parents' death, but I tried my best to fill any other place. Did I do my best, with the ever interfering Weasley Trio? Yes. There was only so much I could do. They had me under the Secrecy Vow, so I couldn't tell my son, and Mya. Please tell Mya I did love her.. I wish it was enough to break the vow..**

 **Now. If I'm dead and you are reading this, that means you survived the war. That Voldemort is dead. And that you are finally stepping foot back into Headquarters. It probably tore your heart open with the grief you were never allowed to show. Never hide it from Mya. She loves you like a brother. Wherever you go, she'll follow.**

 **You both probably have children. I only hope they know of me. In any way shape and form. I hope you told them the truths. I hope Remy survived, along with Nymphadora. I hope they have a family now as well. Another thing you need to know Harry. I have family in the states. The Quileutes. They are Shapeshifters. They are born with magic in their blood. It's just a different kind of magic. I believe Mya once said she had family in Forks, Washington. And uncle and cousin. They live right beside the Reservation there.**

 **I believe it would be best for you, if you got into contact with my Cousin. William Black, he goes by Billy. And he is the Quileutes Tribe Chief. Ask him for permission to lay claim to the Black farm house there. It's so you two can heal, if you ever found out the secrets of the Weasley Trio. Do not fret, there is enough time to get yourselves sorted. And enough room for your children. He will love you Harry, as well as Mya. Please take care of my true love. Please make sure she no longer hurts. I beg you.**

 **There is a letter below this parchment, for Mya. And one in an envelop. Please give Mya hers, and send my Hawk Owl, Circe, to Billy with the other.**

 **With all my love,**

 **Lord Sirius Orion Black**

 **Aka Padfoot**

Reading the letter made Harry silently start crying. But he pushed his letter off, and quickly found the two letters he was talking about. He picked them up, wiped his face clear of tears, and walked down the stairs. He opened the doors to the children's rooms. "Hey daddy, where's momma?" Lily asked. She was the spitting image of his mother, while James was the spitting image of his father. They were gorgeous children and they were his. "Flower, momma and Uncle Ron will no longer be part of our family," He said quietly, "you may write to them but they will not be around us, until I consent it darling. Dinner will be done in an hour. James, Teddy. Clean up the rooms. Rose, Lily. Go clean up."

As the kids moved to follow instructions he walked down the stairs into the kitchen. The kitchen looked as good as new, so that meant Kreacher knew they were in the house. "Kreacher! Cook up a simple dinner for six!" Making sure he was following that order and walking over to the window, he opened it, "Circe!" The magnificent bird flew down and rested on the sill. "Take this to Billy Black. And wait for a response." The bird hooted nipped his finger and then took flight towards the Atlantic Ocean.

The fire place lit up green and Hermione walked through the flames, her hair wind blown as if she ran to the fireplace. When she took a seat at the table she was muttering about stupid redheads and closing her banking account. Without asking what was wrong, he handed her the letter and pointed up the stairs. She took one look at the handwriting and sprinted up the steps. "Rose! Lily! James! Teddy! Dinner is almost ready! Come down here!" It was a stampede, and thankfully Kreacher already took down Walburgha Black. "Kreacher put it on the table. And then go clean the house." As Harry and the children were sitting down eating, and Kreacher was cleaning the house, Hermione was up in Regulus' room hugging a pillow to her chest as she read the letter written by Sirius.

 **My sweet love,**

 **Mya.. My sweet, beautiful soul mate. My stubborn, bookworm. Don't block off how you are feeling. If I know the death eaters in my family, they tortured you, to get information on me. I'm sorry love.. I'm so sorry. Harry needs you. And you need him. Don't push him away.**

 **You probably have a kid or kids. I do not fault you on that. I just hope they are not fathered by Ronald Weasley. Same as I hope Harry's brood isn't mothered by Ginevra Weasley.**

 **I love you. I always will, Mya. But you need to move on. You need to grieve and be the best parent and sister you could be. I'm not saying forget me. Because that is impossible. I'm saying move out of the country. I'm saying start over. My beautiful Gryffindor. Be brave. Fall in love again. And learn to love with all** **your heart again.**

 **Harry has already sent a letter to my cousin, William. Do you remember us talking about our family in the States? They live near each other. Your uncle and cousin. And my cousins. You guys will stay on the border of La Push and Forks. In the old Black Farm House. It's big enough for you both and it is also not known to the wizarding populace. Don't forget. They have their own blood magic, they're Shapeshifters.**

 **I will forever love you, Mya. And they will love you too. You are meant to do so much good. So please. Do everything that your instincts tell you too. Trust me, Mya. Nothing, except your constant state of grieving, will make my soul uneasy.**

 **My soul mate that was stolen from me by potions.. By artificial means. And I could do nothing but watch due to the Secrecy Vow. Now I know what it's like to know your soul mate but never act upon it. I'm so sorry beautiful. I regret it. I regret finding out and agreeing to the vow.**

 **Now.. Smile. Go and eat. Search the library and take what you need. It's all yours and Harry's.**

 **Goodbye my sweet love,**

 **Lord Sirius Orion Black**

 **Aka Padfoot**

Her heart broke more than she thought possible. The pain of losing her soul mate and the forced relationship with Ronald finally pushing its way forward, and she screamed into the pillow. Rocking forward and backward, she curled around the pillow, and fell asleep hours later. Letter still in hand and tear streaks down her cheeks, is how Harry found her later that night. The sight of his best friend like that, shattered what was left of his heart. After seeing that he climbed into bed and fell asleep holding his sister close to him. They both needed it. The house was sure to destroy what little progress they started, in the moving on past the loss.

The Cullen Manor

It was silent. Isabella was an extraordinary newborn. But her personality changed, horribly. She used to be sweet and generous and looked so cheerful. Now. Now she's worse than Rosalie. It was like an automatic switch. When Isabella woke up, she was so demanding. She wanted nothing to do with the child she birthed. But Edward loved his little miracle. Loved seeing her beauty, and seeing what her mother used to be. Rosalie filled that gap that Isabella left wide open. She had instantly demanded on being called Isa instead of Bella, told her best friend that she wanted nothing to do with him and her daughter, and also told Edward she no longer wanted to be apart of the "Cullen" Family. She wanted his human last name. And so he gave both his beautiful women his last name. This was eleven years ago.

"Renesmee and Jacob will be here with their children, Isa."

"I don't care Edward. Her and those terrors can stay away for all I care!" Isa turned her face towards the window, facing the woods, with a disdainful look on her face. This has been her attitude since Renesmee got all the attention from everyone in the house hold. Edward shook his head at his family's thoughts about his mate and her reactions to her child.

"Avianna is going to be wearing something from the new wardrobe I bought her!" Alice came sprinting into the room with Rosalie on her trail. They were both beaming with happy thoughts to go along with it. They were upset that they could no longer bear children, but were content with the half-immortal children that keep popping up in the family. "EJ and Sarabella are going to run in and dog pile on top of Emmett! Esme and Carlisle get the cameras ready!" She was bouncing in spot. Watching as Emmett whipped into the room and got tackled to the ground by Sarabella and jumped onto by EJ.

You could hear Rosalie's tinkling laugh as she watched the children and her husband. You could feel the love radiating, which means that Jasper is projecting the love. To everyone. But Isa has his gift blocked at all times. At least from his projection. He still felt her emotions. And right now he was calling her a "s _tupid bitch_." While thinking, " _if I had the chance to give my mate children, and we had 'em, I would cherish 'em. Not hate 'em!_ " Before he whirled towards his wife and held her to him. He must have sensed an emotion coming from her and immediately went to her.

We spent the day, with the Olympian Coven. Jacob and EJ were play fighting in their wolf forms, while Renesmee and Avianna were talking fashion with Alice, and Sarabella was learning to play the piano whilst reading a medical book. No body was expecting the owl to stoop in low towards Isa. But it seemed Isa was interested in it. But not to feed, just to grab the parchment it held. "Rocco what does Mio want?" She said absently whilst stroking his feathers. The family watched in shock. They were all thinking, " _Who the fuck is Mio? And why is she so emotional about her?_ " This was the first time since her change that she was showing any care or emotion towards someone other than Edward.

 **Dear Izzy,**

 **I know it's been eighteen years since we've talked.. This war I've been going through has been eventful. They were tracking down every relative I had, and killing them. I erased Mum and Dad's memories of me.. I can't restore their memories. They don't remember me. I ignored the owl posts from you and Uncle Charlie to protect you guys. I remember eleven years ago, you told me you were dating a vampire. Vampires don't date humans unless they are mated to said human. So if this got to you, I am in the believe you are a vampire. And therefore still in the land of the living.**

 **I'm writing to you now. Four years after the war ended because I've been needing the time to heal. You see.. I lost my soul mate in this war... And I was raped and tortured. And then when it finally ended.. I had a trio from the family I thought was truly my family, and friends, give me love and loyalty potions. I have a daughter, Rose Lavender. She was a child through an artificial relationship-does this mean she was born from rape..? You'll meet her soon. Along with my best friend Harry and his twins, Lily Luna and James Sirius, and surrogate son, Edward Remus(Teddy).**

 **Going back into the reason I'm writing, we are vacationing on the borderline of La Push and Forks in a few months to a year. We just have to get things sorted out. You see, we just went back to Headquarters; which is my soul mate's old house.. Harry was his Godson and he inherited everything... It's hard being here. It's like a wound that was healing being ripped wide open just by looking at his name.**

 **He knew he was going to die, Izzy! He wrote a letter to me, Harry, and his cousin, William Black. The Chief of the Quileutes Tribe. I don't know what was in the other two letters.. But to me? He told me to never change.. To never let the loss and grief change me. To be brave and love again. To open up about what happened.. To move on from him. From my soul mate. It's difficult seeing someone in his place, but maybe that is because I haven't healed from his death just yet.**

 **Izzy.. I need my cousin. My best friend. I don't need the demanding, unwanted person you have surely become. I need you to comfort me.. When I get there. You are literally going to be my back bone through this all.**

 **To do a three sixty on everyone you know.. It destroys what image they have of you. I know this because I've done it multiple times. Especially when my 'home' was in a constant state of war for fourteen years. Please open up your heart to the wonderful family who had welcomed you from the start.. Because your betrayal, though it may not seem, has scarred them for all eternity. And you have lost so much respect for it.**

 **Of course that is if you have become the complete opposite of who you once were. If you are exactly the same, ignore that bit for now, and think about the lives you can save with your supernatural abilities. For I don't doubt you have at least one.**

 **See you soon Izzy.**

 **Forever,**

 **Mio**

The coven watched in shock as Isa instantly dropped the parchment turned to the bird, and pointed at it. "What the hell has Mio been through?" Her glare even made the bird shutter. She glared at Edward as he moved towards her and he stopped moving, instantly going near Renesmee. She looks down for a moment, picked up the letter. "Mio is hurt.. She's hurting... And I'm acting so stupid and superior!" She spun around and looked at the bird flying away. "One day soon, Mio. I promise to be there." The group watched as she crumpled into herself and sobbed tearless cries.

Renesmee pushed her father and husband out of the way, whilst walking towards her mom. She placed her hand on her mother's forearm and relayed the scene she just witnessed. And then showed the parchment still in her hand. " _Can I read it to the family mom? Do you need comfort from dad? Can I.. I comfort you momma?_ " Ida looked at her with venom-pooled eyes. "Come here, daughter. I'm so sorry. You may read it, whilst I play with your hair." Everyone's eyes widened as they watched this scene play out. They watched as Renesmee grabbed the paper, and melodically read it out. Everyone felt a sorrow so deep in their bones.. It's a different heart break to watch strangers die, than it is to hear your soul mate die. Little did they know, Hermione watched it happen. She heard, watched, and felt it happen. And it almost destroyed her.

"Grandma? Who is Mio? And what war is she talking about? Mum sounds British.. But there are no wars in Britain." EJ spat out, just like his grandmother's cousin-In one breath, and quickly. It was a sure way to see that he was worried. She looked at him. He was just like Jacob, but with Green eyes and curly black hair; Sarabella looked like a perfect mixture of her two parents, though she had bright blue eyes and copper straight hair. Avianna on the other hand, looked like Renesmee and Hermione, with bushy, curly hair that was a mix of Copper, gold, and black and an odd color mixture in her eyes-they were Chocolate and Chestnut brown, with Green and Golden specks. They were all beautiful thanks to the Indian and Vampire traits they had in their system.

"My daughter, and grandchildren. She is your cousin of course! Though technically she is my cousin as well. Her name is Hermione Granger. And well.. You see. She was in a magical war. She is a witch, went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And the war ended four years ago." That sent everyone on edge. A magical war, they knew nothing about?! How could that be possible?

"Isa? Why haven't we heard of her before?" Edward was not liking that his wife didn't tell him this before hand.

"Edward, it isn't my place. You heard in the letter. She stopped sending letters after third year!" She looked at him, "My cousin will be pissed off, when she learns you all know. Though I guess she knew I'd tell you guys. Fuck! My cousin was tortured. And she talked about it like it was nothing!" She looked ready to cry again but she shook it off. "Jasper! You know a great deal about war. Help me out. What is she going through..?"

Jasper looked at her, determining if he should help her. When he was finished reading her emotions, he looked at her, "I'll speak to Peter and Charlotte when they get home from huntin'. Maybe y'all should go huntin'. I'm sure there will be more owls comin' by and you don't wanna feed on 'em. Take the kids. Get to know 'em. They're family, after all." With that piece said he pulled Alice from the room and went upstairs, as they heard Jacob and EJ phase, and the rest of the "little" family follow them into woods.

Black household-Elders Headquarters

It was sunrise, and a Sunday. That meant that Billy Black was sleeping in. At least that's what he thought, until he heard it.

Tap.

Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

He rolled over and pulled himself into his wheelchair, before wheeling himself over to the Circe's window. It's been eighteen years since he has seen this bird. Eighteen years since he heard from his pen pal, his cousin Sirius. He let the bird in, gave him some water and rare meat, and then rolled himself out into the kitchen.

There he set the letter on the table, and prepared a cup of coffee and a bagel for himself. Before he finally moved back to the table. He wasn't looking forward to this letter. He didn't like the sense of foreboding he was getting. " _Maybe I should call the elders? Sue and Quil will like to know what my cousin has to say._ " With that thought he wheeled over to his phone, and dialed Sue's number and then Quil's inviting them both over.

A half hour later both were sitting at the kitchen table with him, and looking at the letter that was sitting on the table. "Billy. You said it might contain important information? Open it up will ya. The suspense sucks. Especially for us up in age!" Quil said the last part jokingly.

"Yeah Billy. We need to hurry this impromptu meeting up. I've got a shift at the diner and I need to make sure Leah and Seth are doing better today. Seth is feeling separation anxiety from Avianna. And Leah well. She's being her usual bitchy self." Sue said a bit impatiently.

Billy chuckled at his two friends and fellow elders. "Ok. Ok. I'm opening it.

 **William Black.**

 **I'm so sorry cousin. I know I told you I'd come visit you when the war was over. Thing is, if you got this letter. I was killed. I hope I went out with a laugh on my face, and protecting my family.**

 **So see. I've got this girl. She's my soul mate. Her name is Mya. She's beyond beautiful. At least to me she is. She has these gorgeous chestnut brown doe eyes, with pink puffy lips. Such a fiery temper too, when you mess with her friends and family, as well as her personal belongings. Thing is.. I can't start anything with her. Yes. She's of age to consent to marriage in the magical world, but the Weasley trio I told you about, has me in a Secrecy Vow about keeping their nasty secrets from Mya, and my godson, Harry. And an Unbreakable Vow that states I will never get in between their shenanigans. I can tell you, because in their eyes, you aren't magical. You're a halfbreed like Remus, my Werewolf best friend. And my cousin Nymphadora, because she's a Metamorphmagus.**

 **Now. Seeing as you are reading this, my godson has finally returned to Headquarters. That means he found their letters. Billy I beg you to open up Black Farm House for them. They may have children and other things. Make sure the pack knows about them. And not to push. They survived a war. They will not hesitate to destroy someone. Please.. Take care of my Mya. And if a wolf imprints on her, let her know it's okay to fall in love again. It's okay to take it at her own pace. She's stubborn and will likely try hiding away, until Harry drags her arse outside.**

 **From what I've seen.. It's only the beginning of the war. And depending on when you got this letter, they may have taken some time to heal before stepping into headquarters. I don't know what they went through, but the healing process could take a long time. And that's if they talk to someone or keep it bottled up. Don't force them to talk. If they talk, it's cause they think it's right.**

 **Please love them like your own. Harry has lost everyone. His mum and Dad. His godfather. His honorary uncle. His second family. He's probably not very trusting at the moment. Give him TIME. He loves with every fiber, and trusts with every fiber. Give him time. And that will be what he has for you. Mya. She's strong willed. But if Harry loves and trusts you people. She will. She trusts his judgement.**

 **She was probably severely tortured, maybe even damaged.. When the war was at its peak until it ended. She won't trust easily. Harry trusts easier than she does. She is going to need to be cared for. Please.. I beg you! Take care of her.. And Harry. They were once just children. Now they must be war-hardened adults.**

 **Be warned. I love you. They shall be there soon. In a few months to a year. They just need to get their affairs together. Write to them. Circe will await your response.**

 **Even in death watching out for my loved ones,**

 **Lord Sirius Orion Black**

 **Aka Padfoot"**

"The war seems to have been horrible if we are just getting this letter. Do you need the pack?" Sue asked.

"Send them to my house. I'm the only one who can see the Farm House." Billy nodded. "Quil. You must go keep an eye out, from the watch tower."

Billy watched as Sue ran outside started the car and pulled out of the driveway, most likely headed to Sam and Emily's. "Quil. Call the Cullen's. Thy need to know. Mya is Isabella's cousin."

Quil nodded and quickly left. " _Oh Sirius.. You left your soulmate, and godson, behind in a war. They are probably emotionally and physically damaged. Damn it!_ "

He quickly wheeled himself over to the warded drawer, that Sirius had set up whilst on the run, and pulled out the parchment and an ink well and quill.

 **Dear Harry.**

 **My apologies for writing this letter so informal. I have belief that you are now Head of House Black. But it is almost like I already know you, in a way.**

 **My cousin has asked me to get the Farm House set up for you, and Mya. Tell Mya she is always welcomed here, as are you. Now. I need some information.**

 **Children? If so how many? How long are you planning on staying in Forks, Washington, USA? Do you know the latest fashions? If not. We can always get our allies, the Golden Eyed Cullen's, to take you and your family shopping. They are Vegetarian Vampires, and Mya's cousin has recently joined the coven, well that was about 11 years ago.**

 **Another thing is , we may not be closely related, Harry, but you are still a blood relative. Meaning you have the gene to shift. Do not fret if you or your children do, I beg you. The pack will know who you are, like everyone else in the magical world, but they know not to mention your names out in the magical world.**

 **May this slight vacation be what you need to heal from the atrocities of war, and may you both find a love that is indescribable and irrevocably true.**

 **It will be an honor to welcome you to into my reservation with open arms. Just let me know when you will get to my side of the pond.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **William Black**

Billy knew it could take take two weeks to two months for Circe to get back to Grimmauld Place. And there for allow the family there to read and accept his invite. He could feel it in his bones, that these next few months and the coming years were going to be interesting with these two magicals and their family moving in.

As the phone started ringing Billy went to answer it, as he watched Circe fly away with the parchment.

"Hello. This is William Black speaking."

" _Mr. Black. This is Carlisle. Quil just called. We understand that Mya and her 'family' are magicals. And that they are returning. We received our own post from her._ "

"Yes Carlisle. It seems we need to make more adjustments in the treaty. Family and all. Is Jacob there? Tell him and EJ they are needed. Renesmee and the other two can stay with the family."

" _Jacob and EJ are on their way now. I will see you when the magicals get here, to talk about the treaty. Have a good day, Billy._ "

After that was said the line was disconnected and the sounds of howls filled the air. Jake and EJ calling their packs. There have been more female shifters as of late, and it has given Leah hope. Hope that she isn't a freak. Hope that she can imprint. Hope that she can finally move on. It was good to see.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.)**

 **A/N- I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. And I'm sorry if the many nicknames in the last chapter confused you greatly. Mya- Sirius' and the Packs' nickname for her. 'Mione- Harry's and the respected Weasleys' nickname for her. Mio- Isa's and the Cullens' nickname for her. Yes. That's a lot of different nicknames, but she does have a lot of "family" that continues to keep in contact with her. Another thing, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. I'm glad you like it enough to continue reading. Please enjoy, and when I get the time to update again I will. I don't think many chapters will be as long as the previous chapter, but let's hope it does. Right? Well enjoy! And review!**

Grimmauld Place- Old Headquarters

It's been a month since Hermione went down to Gringotts to close her vault, and started her research. The children were worse off than the parents were. Lily cried to sleep in her father's arms every night with James and Teddy watching sadly from the chairs across from them. Rose would randomly throw fits, and the accidental magic once threw James and Hermione through a wall. The only two who acted like they weren't phased were the two boys, but you could see the longing, and the overwhelming sadness, in their eyes.

Rocco had returned without a reply, which Hermione expected. She was just happy that Izzy got her letter. Circe was the surprise though. He could fly quicker, therefore should have gotten back faster, but he must have stopped to fill up on rare meat and water.

It was in the second month right before breakfast was completely finished, was Hermione's break through. "HARRY! I found it!" Her voice carried from the Library on the top floor, so she must have used the Sonorus Charm. He quickly ran up the stairs, dodging the children, and avoiding the prank's step traps set up by James and Lily. He flew through the Library's double doors and instantly found Hermione in a book pile on the floor. Looking around, he saw that all the tables were filled with books. "Harry! Finally. Come here." She sounded excited, and he let her excitement run through him as he quickly crossed the room.

"What did you find 'Mione?" He grabbed a book off the top of a pile, " **Ancient runes** ," grabbing another one, " **Unknown Dark Arts** ," and with the finally one, "and **Black's Famous Spells for the Mind Arts**?" He took one look at her notes and found she truly did have a breakthrough.

"YES! Harry, he left all this knowledge open for us! Merlin! Millennia of books in yours and the Black's libraries, all at our disposal. And maybe we can talk to Lu and Nev. Get them to join us on our excursion and open up their vast libraries." She was gushing about the books and you could feel her anticipation forming at the idea of such knowledge being trapped in their minds.

And he thought it would be a good idea, for Nev and Lu were never going to be the same again. Luna losing her father in her fourth year for him writing the truth about Voldemort's return and therefore practically leaving her homeless, Nev's Grams had been gracious enough to take in Lu. But after his death her dreamy persona was just a facade to hide what truly was happening inside her mind. Nev had grown to love her, and was there for her until Grams was murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange, a year later. The roles had been switched up and Nev had lost all his innocence in that moment and all hope that he didn't have to get involved disappeared. His lion was now just below the surface waiting for someone to do something "dark". He was living in a constant state of depression, revenge, and anger. A cycle that Harry knew quite well. A cycle they all felt, everyday.

Staying in England wasn't helping them. Staying where the war hit them hardest definitely wasn't helping heal wounds. Watching his children cry every night, because their mom wasn't here, hurt Harry. And he wished they didn't have to deal with that. At night, when he couldn't sleep because of his own nightmares, he would jump up and comfort Hermione who had the worst nightmares. And on some nights their roles were reversed. They used each other, but it was a familial use. They needed to know they weren't alone. This was what had become of our war heroes and heroines. They couldn't go a day without their little group being together...

But back to present day, Harry was watching Hermione. He could see the wear and tear, that she tried to hide from everyone. But spending a year in a tent with her, he knew the signs. She wasn't eating enough, she wasn't talking like she used to, and she had bags forming under her eyes from sleepless nights. She had refused sleeping droughts, she didn't want to depend on them. So as she didn't take them, her mind and body relived the torture, even if it was only the memories.

Harry was nervous and anxious to get the hell out of the country. So he paid attention. She was prattling about the runes for _**Eidetic Memory**_ and _**Libraries**_. As well as the spell from the **Black's Spells of the Mind Arts** where it instantly filed the theory, wand movements, incantations, or ingredients depending on what you are searching for. And in the **Unknown Dark Arts** she found a spell that wouldn't allow anyone access to the Libraries in each person's minds.

"You did it 'Mione. You actually did it!" He looked so proud and it was a sight she never got used to coming from her best friend. It caused her to swell in pride, "Smartest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw! I love you, sis." He pulled her into a bear hug and just sat there. "You write to Luna and Neville? And I'll go finish breakfast."

She laughed at the joyful tone, that was filled with an innocent kind of tone that she hadn't heard in years. "Go Harry!" She shoved him away playfully. "I wanna go write these letters and then play with the kids!" She smirked at his frightened face before he regained composure. He chuckled nervously and ran down the stairs as if Fiendfyre was chasing him.

In the third month, Harry was leaving for Gringotts when he got the response from Billy Black, through Circe. He read the letter and then smiled. A real smile for once, before setting it down beside the food on the counter. "Kreacher, make sure Hermione gets this letter." And instantly floo'd into the Leaky Cauldron. He walked out to the back alley and tapped the specific brick to get into Diagon Alley.

He walked through the the wizarding shopping strip, to the center where the Gringotts Bank was set up. (If you ever attempted to rob this bank, you were automatically thought of as insane; but if you succeed you are thought of as extremely powerful and brilliant. The bank being big and made of white marble, with goblin guards and dragons down below.) So when the goblins honored his and his friends' actions from robbing said bank, he was shocked but not more so than the rest of the Wizarding world. "May I speak with Keeper Ragnok?" He spoke in a respectful tone.

"He's already awaiting you, Lord Potter-Black." The Goblin-Teller said before stepping down and beckoning Harry to follow him. "Have a good meeting."

He turned leaving Harry at the door. He knocked on the door, and after a few moments of silence he was told to come in. He walked into the familiar office. "Keeper Ragnok. I hope the Potter and Black vaults are awarding you quite well." He smiled, carefully hiding his teeth. (It was an insult to a goblin if you show your teeth.)

"Lord Potter-Black. They are profitable for any who run them." He waves to the seat, "Please sit. Im sure we have a lot to speak about."

"Ragnok, I ask of you to eliminate any Weasley from entering into either vault. Ginevra Molly, Molly Brianna, and Ronald Billius are traitors and are no longer part of any family. The next thing I ask of you, is if you can transfer the Black Account to the American Branch in Seattle, Washington. My family, Hermione Granger's will be moving there. I also ask that you make sure that Ms. Granger and her children have access to the vault. And I want the Goblins to look after both of my Vaults. The Potter remaining under you, and the Black under someone you suggest and advise on. Oh and any books in the Vaults I need you to send to the specific Ancestral houses. Please. And thank you." Harry had asked all this politely with a straight back and his eyes turning into a small glare before he recomposed his facial expressions and looked at Ragnok, who simply looked shocked.

"That's quite a lot you need done but it can be done. My son Ragnok, has taken up Keeping in America. He will take over the the Black Vault. It'll be transferred today. The books are well on their ways," he said as he snapped his fingers and the door glowed a shade of red. "I would be honored to keep the Potter Vault, Lord Potter-Black. As for blocking the Weasleys it was done the moment you destroyed your Marriage to Ginevra Molly. I wish you the best of luck, Harry." He stood up and walked towards Harry, as he stood up, and shook his hand. "You may return home and get your things in order to move. All furniture in both Vaults will be moved into the Black Furniture Vault for your families."

"Thank you, Ragnok. I appreciate all the hard work you've put into maintaining these vaults. And now I must go return to home. Have a good time, Keeper Ragnok." Harry said politely and walked out the doors, apparating straight into the Kitchen, which was filled with the family eating Lunch. "'Mione get those books together. And let Nev and Lu know we're ready when they are." They had gotten their ecstatic replies about leaving with them a week ago, and they were just waiting for Harry to get his afford in order. Nev and Lu already doing so as soon as they got their letters, while 'Mione had done it in the moment they got into Grimmauld Place.

Cullen Manor 

It's been hectic around here, everyone has been on edge waiting for Hermione to get into the states. The reason they're on edge? Because Alive can't see them. Her visions with them is worse than it is with the wolves, and Renesmee and her children. Instead of Blackness with the wolves and white fuzziness with the hybrid children, it was like TV static when the cable connection is broken. She gets glimpses but nothing more. And it gives her a worse headache.

It's been 2 months since the owl, two months since Isa allowed her child and grandchildren to get close to her. It's hard, because sometimes she closes off and gets disdainful looks on her face, but the family knows she is trying. Renesmee's smile is the most radiant, when she comes over now, which makes the whole family smile and laugh.

In the third month Edward and Alice both stop laughing and smiling as Edward watches Alice's mind as she has a Vision. "They'll be here in a month or so. I see a big group coming in. 4 adults and 5 children. I see chestnut brown, black, dark brown, silvery blonde, red, and.. Is that turquoise?!" Everyone looks at Alice then immediately looks at Edward.

"Hair Colors. She's talking about Hair colors. And yes Alice. Turquoise." Edward was shocked as well as everyone else. "They'll be here soon. And they are going to be strange!" "Strange? We're vampires. Nothing should be strange to us anymore."

"Wait.. I have about a month to get over everything?!" Isa was hyperventilating and immediately stood up, "I'll be at the cottage. I need time to think. By myself, Edward and Renesmee."

They instantly sat down and were immediately sucked back into Teri own thoughts as Carlisle called Billy Black and let him know what Alice had said. But received a shock when Billy said he already knew and had the house set up already.

Black Cottage- Elders Headquarters

Having received word from Lord Harry Potter-Black about when to expect them he had told the pack what he knew of them, and then he told the pack to be on the look out for the house-to keep it clean and everything.

There was no furniture inside the place, because all of it was placed inside a storage vault but when the family moved in, the wolves would help.

When the wolves all left, he wheeled himself outside. He smiled up at the sky. "Siri. Your beloved and her family will be here soon. She's a smart cookie, that one. And your Godson! He's got a wicked sense of humor. Probably from the war. You've got some strong family, cousin."

As he went back into the house, he could have sworn he saw an apparition of his cousin and smiled, knowing that he was still looking down on his loved ones. Before the door closed a breeze went by him, leaving goosebumps and an answer of, _"I know, but they do need you."_ Before it disappeared and the door shut completely.

Billy was shocked, he's never had someone speak to him, at least not like that. No one who was dead, at least. But he kept it to himself and went along with his days. It was going to be a short month for him, as he anticipated the arrival of his family.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I ran out of data on my phone, and I barely get wifi connections at my house. So when I update, it is going to be sporadic. But I hope you enjoy. Btw, I would love if you guys would help me out with somethings. I need Native American names for Quileutes. I know they aren't used in the books, but I want some female shifters and a few more male shifters. So if you have ideas. Let me know. PM me, or write a review. Due to issues, it would be better with reviews. For new shifter ideas I need: name, age they shifted, age they are, fur color, pack rank, alpha(Jacob, Sam, EJ, Leah). Leah is an alpha due to more females shifting. But she still defers to Sam and Jake. Same as EJ, there are too many new wolves for Sam and Jake to watch over by themselves, but EJ defers to his higher ups. Jake is rightful Alpha, while Sam is Alpha by choice. They work together. Leah is Jake's Beta. Paul is Sam's. If you want to help out, that's all that's needed. Thank you guys for the reviews, follows, favorites, and viewers.**

 **Chapter 3.)**

Grimmauld Place- Headquarters

It's been half a year since the last letter they sent out. Meaning it's been nine months since the families learned of the betrayal, nine months of struggling to get their lives together without their significant other, and for the children to cope with the knowledge that part of their life will forever be separated. The Weasley Trio had lost all trust from their entire family. Arthur quit his job to make sure they stayed in the house, while his children scattered. Bill and his family went to France, Fred and George's families moved to Germany, and Charlie had moved back to the Dragon Reserves in Romania. But that isn't all that important at the moment. The important thing is that they were leaving it all behind. The bad news is? That the Prophet had caught wind of their movements.

 _ **Dailey Prophet, August 22, 2012**_

 _Written by: Rita Skeeter_

 _It's come to the Ministry's focus, that the Famed Potter and Weasley families have broken apart. The famous 'Golden Trio' has broken apart as well. Nine months ago, Ginevra Molly, Molly Brianna, and Ronald Bilius were all caught in the act of poisoning two-thirds of the Trio. Harry Potter and Hermione Weasley (nee Granger), have formally left the Weasley's to fend for themselves and are planning to retreat, taking their children with them._

 _A retreat, you ask? It's exactly that. Our war hero and heroine are tired of how they are being treated. They do not want the fame to get to their children's head, like some people from a certain family. They want to be seen as human beings, not invincible gods and goddesses. They're not! And they know it. Where are they going? Well. No body knows for sure. Just out of the country._

 _Maybe they are going across the pond, to our sister country? Maybe they are going to a secluded island only they know about? Maybe it's all just a ruse to make people stop hounding them. What ever it is. They are leaving this country. Leaving their home, because of us. Because of our people. We are pushing them away!_

 _Lord Potter-Black and Ms. Granger. I speak on behalf of myself only, for speaking slanders and rumors since your years at Hogwarts. I should have known that you were speaking truths. I should have done my job properly. And for not doing so, I formally apologize. I deserved being locked in an Unbreakable jar, for spying on you guys in your fourth year._

 _Thank you both, and your true friends, for saving us. Thank you for teaching us valuable lessons. Thank you, for risking your lives, and the lives of your children, to protect the lives of the many._

 _Until next time._

 _For more on Harry Potter..pg. 5_

 _For more on Hermione Granger..pg. 7_

 _For more on Ronald Weasley..pg. 10_

 _For more on Weasley Family..pg. 11_

 _For more on their involvement in the war..pg. 15_

 _For more on the ministry..pg. 22_

Harry was gaping at the front cover in awe, as was everyone in his household-and around Britain and Scotland. "She didn't..? This couldn't be-"

Luna gracefully glided out of the fireplace into a chair, holding her rounded baby bump, giggling as Neville landed head over arse. "You seem flabbergasted Harry. Surely you know you can't keep secrets, when you're so well known here."

She had dropped her dreamy persona for that of her war-hardened one. People finally started taking her seriously, and she looked much better without "acting like a loon". She was six months pregnant and was very different to how she used to be. Now? She was just as smart as Merlin. Along with all the knowledge they had gained, they had also learned how to break the bonds placed on anyone's magic. Including themselves, and their children. There were plenty on the children, and while Neville was holding 'Mione and Harry back with a shield -to prevent them from going and attacking the Weasley's, Luna removed every block she found on them. Therefore increasing theirs powers. They may have been cheating by giving the children everything they knew through the spells and runes, they felt it was better for them to have some form of protection.

But back to the present, "Hush, you. How's Alice Amelya?" He walked over to her chair, helping Neville up on the same motion before bending down to greet his goddaughter.

"She's an active one today. How are we getting to our new home? Muggle? Flight? Floo? Portkey? Or apparition?" Luna looked quite queasy at the mention of muggle, or even broom, flight. So it was unanimously chosen that Portkey would be for the best, with the baby and children joining them.

"Well we will leave after we've eaten a healthy breakfast. Teddy, James! No prancing the girls, get down here! Lily, Rose! Be careful opening the door, and hurry down here!" There was a stampede rushing down the stairs, and once again the ex-Order members were glad that Lady Black's portrait was finally removed.

"DAD! James changed all my clothes pink!" "MOM! Edward destroyed my wardrobe! It's orange!" The girls walked into the kitchen, and glared at the boys. The parents and their guests were trying not to laugh, because the boys didn't just change their clothes.

"Flowers. Go look in the mirror real quick." Harry muttered praying for the silence to remain.

That silence was destroyed instantly when the girls' shrieks were heard from their bedroom. The adults looked at each other and promptly started to laugh, quieting down as the girls' walked back in. Their eyes were glowing and their hands had light for in in them as they glared at the boys.

"James Potter!" "Edward Lupin" they growled out calmly. "How do you growl calmly?!" The boys looked at each other and attempted to bolt out of the blocked doorway, only to be found wearing pink tutus and long blonde hair. The adults were back to guffawing now.

They all sat down to enjoy their breakfast while Harry explained things to them. "We are going to have Portkey Lag. So when we get there, take a sleeping draught. You should sleep until Late morning, and then we will set up the household. It will be early evening there, so no snappy attitudes. Got it? Get there, transfigured beds, drink potion, fall asleep, wake up, unpack, set up, get to know family. Be happy."

He looked at his "family" and smiled. His girls. His sisters. His boys. His brother. They looked out for each other. They kept each other grounded. And now? They are welcoming others into their tight circle. "I think we should tell them. I mean our stories. All of them. They _know_ who we are. But they don't _know_ us. As people."

The others looked at Harry in shock for they didn't think about that, but he still didn't realize he said it out loud. He was still thinking about he trusting people who were taking them in. "Harry.. Are you sure you want to tell them..? I mean it scarred our children. For eleven years now. While we dealt with it for 18-31 years. It's a joint choice, yes. But it's mainly your story." Hermione said being the logical thinker.

Luna grabbed hold of Harry's hand then looked at Neville. Thinking of something. "Harry, I'm in full agreement, but I have a favor. May we bring Alice and Frank, to the Farm House. I can get a personal Mind Healer and a Muggle Doctor to help."

Harry glanced at Hermione, smiled slightly, and then looked at Neville who looked pale, maybe even frightened. "We'll bring them, Nev. We owe it to them, to at least try. Go sign them out and bring them here. Hurry." With that Neville was in the fire placing whooshing away to St. Mungo's Hospital.

As the kids watched the adults pack the remaining items, shrinking beds and furniture and summoning and shrinking books and placing them in trunks, they were actually hopeful for this new beginning. The kids helped the parents out by packing their finest wizarding clothes and wearing what they were told to wear(jeans and a top). They were told that they would need to get used to wearing muggle clothes because that was what their new community was-Muggles.

As they finally sat down to wait for the Longbottoms, the clock chimed noon and the fire place lit up. And out came three bodies tumbling. "Nev!" Hermione said giggling. "The Floo network hates you as bad as it does Harry!" While Lina and Harry were helping Alice and Frank to the chairs.

"Lily and Rose, you guys stay beside Alice. Teddy and James, stay beside Frank. Neville between them Rose and Teddy. Luna, between me and 'Mione. Hold onto the rope." Harry instructed everyone. Making sure Alice and Frank were holding onto it, tightly. "One... Two.. Three. _Family Comes First_!"

And the horrible feeling that comes with local Portkeys was worse with international Portkeys. As they landed with a loud- _**thump**_! On the ground, they looked up to see a small cottage.

Lily and Alice were under Teddy and James. Frank and Neville ended up with their faces in the dirt. Harry was laying on his back, breathless after being dropped to the earth so fast- " _Stupid gravity!_ " Whilst Hermione was on her knees glaring at the rope, like it was its fault she had lost her grace. The only one still standing was a very pregnant, very amused 29 year old woman. "Luna. How the bloody hell did you stay standing!" Hermione grumbled as she stumbled to her feet, slightly dizzy from the landing.

Black Cottage-Elder's Headquarters

The headquarters was filled with vampires, wolves, elders and imprints. It was a meeting to continue an alliance they had started to make with the new comers, their new magical new comers. Ones that had family in both groups of magical beings. "Carlisle! My vision went blurry!"

"Mio is coming!" Isa immediately stood up from her place, beaming. And looking towards the window.

"Well at least we know when they-" Paul was cut off by a loud cracking noise and multiple thumps to the ground outside. "What the fuck was that?!"

" _Luna. How the bloody hell did you stay standing!_ " Paul heard the sweetest voice imaginable, and he immediately shook his head before heading to the door.

It seemed that his movement had stirred something in the frozen vampires and shocked wolves, while the humans were looking at them curiously. As one they all ran towards the doors. Though Billy let them run ahead of him, so he could maneuver his wheel chair.

The sight that met them was one they wouldn't ever forget, let alone not use as blackmail. There was an ethereal pregnant blond standing behind a pile of bodies. While a girl was on her knees looking sick.

At a closer look, the sick female had scars similar to Emily's, and even worse. The blonde, she was just as scarred. These women, were the war Heroines. As they watched, a young man with dark brown hair, and multiple burn scars along his arms and right side of his face stood up and walked to the blonde. "Love, you're good right? No ill side affects. Maybe you should sit down." He was fretting over her. It was adorable, at least until they saw her glare. He raised his hands "alright. How about we free, Lily Luna, before mother crushes her."

That's when they saw a girl struggling to get someone off her. "Uncle Neville! I swear on god I will castrate your arse if you don't get Aunt Alice of me. NOW!" They jumped at the screech and cackled as the girl immediately jumped up, after being freed of her burden. She was 5' with fiery-red hair, and pale skin, and what looked like green eyes. She was glaring before she kicked teddy awake. "Get up arsehole. The fall wasn't that bad. JAMES! Fix my outfit now!" They saw a brown haired kid chuckle to himself. Before he shook his head and ran behind the pregnant blonde.

They heard a grumble and looked at the ground, where a tall black haired man was just waking up. "Bloody hell. What did I get myself into this time? Stop yelling now Lily! James stop being a prat to your sister!" The two kids stopped bickering as they turned to stare at him wide eyed.

"Daddy!" "Dad!" Lily and James ran at the guy as he was lifting himself up. He caught them each in a separate arm. They both smirked and said, "you're okay!"

He groaned. "Not with you two. I'm going to go insane! Go help Teddy up now." He continued getting up. They finally caught how tall he was, he was 6'7", and how muscular his body frame was. "Frank. Alice. Are you two okay?" He said this slowly, as if they wouldn't understand him otherwise. When he got no reaction except a blank stare, he nodded.

"Which one of you burly men are Billy Black?" He eyed us. And seemed to stand up taller and an air of authority and power swelled around him. It was so palpable, everyone was shivering, even his family, which he strategically placed himself in front of.

"That would be me." Billy said almost quietly. The young man glanced at Billy in shock then he turned to his family. Arranging them before glancing at a now pale blonde and picking her up.

"Sorry sir, excuse me." He rushed passed us and immediate placed her on the couch in the living room. We could here her grumbling before he "snapped" at her. "Shut it, Luna. You're sick from the ride here. Rest. Don't move, damn it! Stay put. That's a god damn order." Before he walked out, slamming the door shut and stalking towards his family. "Any one else feeling ill?" He glared at them all before they mumbled a 'no'. "Sorry about that, sir. She was feeling rather, ill."

The group chuckled at his sheepishness, before looking at him more directly. He and the Chestnut Brunette were more scarred than the others. But he more so than her. "What is your name, young one." We saw him grip his wand as he watched the tree line, before turning his eyes to them.

"Harry. Harry Potter-Black. My children, Lily Luna and James Sirius Potter-Black. My surrogate son, Edward Remus Lupin." He pointed out the children. When all eyes turned towards Edward his hair immediately changed from turquoise to light pink before shifting to red back to turquoise. We watched in awe, before we turned back to Harry. "The woman beside me is, Hermione Granger. Her lovely daughter, Rose Lavender Weasley or Granger. She goes by either. The woman in the house is Luna Lovegood, pregnant with Alice Amelya Longbottom. Fiancée to this hunk of meat, Neville Longbottom. And his two Parents. Alice Marie and Frank James Longbottom."

We looked at them all. The children, while not looking as haunted as the adults, looked haunted. It was now real. It made sense that with their ages, they'd be part of the war. "Daddy.." They looked at the red head, she seemed to be in near tears. He opened his arms and she was instantly in them. They heard him murmur to her before looking at Rose, James and Edward. They knew that he wanted to hold them as well. Thy watched them. They drew comfort from each other.

"I miss mom.." "I miss dad.." "Dad.. Can you tell me about them some more..?" They watched as the stoic look left his eyes and tears immediately fell from them. No sound came, just the tears. They were broken.

"It's horrible. Isn't it..? Watching them fall apart. I mean?" They turned to see Luna, she was supposed to stay in bed.

"What happened to them?" Billy questioned. She looked at him with a stoic look one that said she knew.

"When you lose someone you love. You never feel whole again. Look at Them all. Even me. It destroys a part of you. A part you didn't even know you had. But it's not time for the stories yet." She said softly. Glancing at the family. "Harry. Get your arse together. We need to get some sleep!" She called laughingly.

"What are you doing?" Jared hissed at her. He flinched back at the glare.

"Saving us. His mental break downs are bad." She said brokenly.

They watched as he looked up with a tender look in his eyes. "Gotta ruin an intimate moment, don't ya, Luna?"

"Sorry. I'm not buzzkill. I actually enjoy them. But not in public. Get your self together." She put on a pompous show, that had them all laughing loudly.

"You'd make a great Draco Malfoy!" Hermione gasped out between laughter. The blonde huffed in mock anger.

"Don't say that again! I'm not pompous. I'm just rich. And famous. And friends with you!" She pointed her finger at the small group in front of them. Causing more laughter. "Hey 'Mione? Got that tent? I don't wanna walk!" She whined.

It quieted down slightly. They watched as Hermione opened her beaded bag and reached, and reached and reached and reached, in before pulling her arm out again with a tent in hand. Then to the amazement of the group she just tapped it with her wand and it sprung up. "Come in, guys. It's big enough." The wolves looked skeptical but watched as one after another moved into it, before the allowed the humans to follow. Than they did, and they were followed by the vampires.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers, and followers. It's a pleasure to know you guys enjoy the story. I'm sorry for such a late update as well. I have started college three weeks ago. Whoop! I honestly can't wait. Anyone wanna guess what I'm majoring in? I will tell you the next time I type up an update. Now, updates may come in quick, or be really slow for the next few months or so. So bear with me. Please? Lol.**

 **So. Take a wild guess at my major, and I'll let those of you who guess correctly know as soon as I can. :)**

 **Now. On with the chapter. Right? That's what you're all waiting for? Who am I to keep you waiting?**

 **I know that the point of views change quite often. From first, to third. I suck at keeping it in one or the other. So if it does seem to do that** _ **again**_ **. I am truly sorry. And it seems it may be more choppy than the last few chapters. For that, I am also very sorry.**

 **Chapter 4.)**

Inside the Magical Tent

Harry invited everyone into the dining room as he cooked dinner for the human populace. The kids were all laughing and giggling. Lily was throwing conjured rocks at her brothers and Rose was making puddles they had to avoid. The wolves and vampires were laughing at the boys. While the imprints and elders sit around the table. "Billy. So you're chief of the Tribe?" Hermione asked as she sat beside him.

He nods his head and smiles, "Harry. He's your leader? You follow him, I mean." She returns a nod. "He's good to you guys. Though he is having a rough time coping with whatever it is bothering him?"Another nod was sent his way.

She looks at the wolves knowing they are listening, and knowing the vampires can't help but listen, "Billy. There are somethings you can't go through without being scarred.." Runs her hand across her arm. "I'll show you something that haunts me to this day. But don't over react. It's old." She rolls up her sleeve and then turns her arm over. The word was in plain view and all it said was 'Mudblood' but that's not the horrible about it. The worst thing about it, is that it looks fresh, new even.

He went to go reach his hand towards it, when a pale hand came out and smacked it away. "Don't. Touch. It." Luna said so menacingly though she didn't raise her voice. Everyone was shocked. She looked at Mione and then nodded. "It reopens if someone other than her touches it. And it's painful. She was _going_ to let you touch it."

"I think dinner is complete for 30 wolves and 17 others to join our dinner, tonight." He smiles sadly, before patting girls' shoulders and ruffling the boys' hair. "Luna sit down. Mione you sit as well. James, Lily, Rose, Teddy set the table. And I'll bring out the food."

It was a gourmet dinner. Ranging with foods from home-made pizza to pot roasts. The desserts were also in variety. They had wizarding candies such as blood pops, Weasley Wizarding Candies, etc. and they also had Cake, Pudding, etc. By the end of dinner everyone was stuffed and had learned a lot. Though the New comers never looked at someone directly, they still looked at everyone.

Harry then looked at Billy and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Billy, if I may ask, how'd you end up in a wheelchair?"

Looking at Harry, Billy sighed. "I was driving home.. With my lovely wife Sara. And we were hit by a drunk driver. My wife passed on, leaving me with my son. I was crippled and my son was young. So I had help from the reservation. Why do you ask?"

Harry closes his eyes and climbs into the libraries trapped in his mind. " _Body magics for muggles."_ Multiple pieces of information flew towards him. " _Body magics to heal paralysis!"_ He rephrased the question and got the spell he needed. It was a nonverbal spell, and had more to do with intention. "I have a way to fix that.. If you want? You can make a big show of going to a special treatment hospital, if you need an excuse as to why you're standing on two feet again."

The packs stared at him shock before looking at the others, to check that they also knew of a way. After seeing that they knew, they had a new hope that their chief would be able to walk on his own legs, shortly. Billy nodded his head hesitantly. "I accept your offer. And the packs will spread a rumor of a 'healthy vacation'. Got it boys and girls?" When he gots nods of acceptance he smiled. "Thank you Harry. And Hermione. I'm sorry about earlier. I realize now, it was a test. And I seemed to have failed it." Hermione chuckled coldly. And nodded curtly. Before turning back to her food.

The wolves and vampires looked at her in shock. Before turning towards the 'adults'. "Hello. Can we introduce ourself?" Carlisle asked politely. He waited as Harry and Neville had a silent conversation. The end result of that was a nod from Neville.

"Not in the dining room. It's much too formal. Living room, please?" Luna said softly. Slowly everyone stood up and moved into the magically enlarged living room.

Carlisle, Jake, Leah, EJ and Sam remained standing, although the newcomers didn't know their names, while the rest of the guests sat down. "Let's start with the Vampires, shall we?" Hermione asked in a dull tone. Harry glanced at her before nodding at Carlisle.

"Err.. I am the coven leader of the Olympic Coven. We are the Cullens. I'll list us with our mates. Okay?" He reviewed a nod from his family and started with himself. "I am Carlisle Cullen, and my mate is Esme. Next to her are Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale, then Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen, and finally there's Edward, Isabella, and Renesmee." As Hermione followed the introductions her breath caught in her throat whilst looking at her cousin, and her daughter. Before she could comment a wolf stepped forward.

"My turn for introductions. Seeing as my pack is closest to the Cullens. My name is Jacob Black, and my imprint is Renesmee. We have 3 children, as of now. Sarabella, Avianna, and Edward Jacob ,or EJ. EJ and his imprint, Anika. Avianna and her imprint, Seth. And Lastly, Leah. The alpha of the Female pack."

EJ stepped up toward his father. "Hello, the part of the pack branching off of my side starts with Brady and his imprint, Jasmine. Then goes onto Collin and his imprint, Jadene. Followed by Jason, Jayden, and Zander."

Leah scoffs silently, and speaks from behind EJ, "Move big guy, so I may speak." He moved out of her way, but she stayed in her spot. "Seeing as Anika, Avianna, Jasmine and Jadene were introduced already, let's start with Sarabella." She pointed her out and then continued the list, "Kacey, Evelyn, Victoria, Haylee, Catrina, Lola, Maddison, and Maliyah." She pointed out all of the girls, watching the eyes of the War-beaten Newcomers look at and appraise all of the newly introduced people. "Sam. You're next."

"Right. Sorry, for such a long introduction. Seems we have a lot more people. Than expected." He clears his throat before moving towards his family. "My wife, and Imprint, Emily. My son Levi, and his brother Sam Jr. Next is Paul. Beside Paul is Embry and his imprint, Rachel Black. Beside them is Quil and his imprint, Claire. And finally there is Jared and his imprint, Kim."

The wizards and witches in the room nod and then look over at the only other group that didn't introduce themselves. It was a group of 2 and Billy. Leaving them to believe this was the Quileutes Council. "Ahhh, I see it's my turn to introduce people." Billy said, feigning sadness. "Right. Well to my right is Sue Clearwater and to my left is Quil Atteara IV."

Before anyone could say anything Lily stood up. "I'm Lillian Luna! I'm 10! And so is my brother James!" She bounced over to the group and shook their hands. "It's sooo nice to see someone other than my family." She giggled before moving back to her seat beside her brother, James.

"No need to introduce your self, James Sirius. Lily beat you to it," Teddy stood up and poked his tongue out at James, who flipped him the bird, and Lily, who laughed out loud again. "I'm Edward Remus. People call me Teddy though. I'm a werewolf. I'm 13." He raised his hand in greeting before sitting back down.

Harry smirked at the children before looking at Rose, who looked reluctant but eventually stood up, "I'm Rose Lavender. I'm 9. I'm not shaking anyone's hand." She sat back down, and smiled at Lily for a second before going back to reading her book.

 **time skip**

It has been 3 hours since the proper introductions were finished, and everyone was telling stories. Good stories. To avoid the damnable story that Harry was trying to postpone. But it was finally late enough to tuck the children into bed. "Come on Lil, Ro, Jay, and Ted. Bed time." Harry said standing up and ushering the kids out of the room. He tucked in The girls and kissed their foreheads, "Good night flowers." And then he went and checked in the boys. "Get in bed James. Don't act up. Goodnight Teddy." He smiled at the boys. Knowing James won't be asleep until after he does at least one thing wrong. Heading into the Living room he stated, "Anyone that has a functioning bladder, go use the bathrooms. You're in for a long night." Before he went into the kitchen.

Once everyone was seated comfortably on the couches and chairs, and in the case of the children their beds with sleeping draught, and Harry was done grabbing the supplies of Firewhiskey and blood pops, and apple cider for Luna. When he came back into the living room he saw that, Hermione was preparing the upgraded version of the Pensieve. The updated version was just a rune that allowed it to play like a DVD player and was a creation of Luna's.

While that was being set up the group was getting comfortable, Imprints on their wolves laps, Neville holding Luna, Alice and Frank sitting on the love seat, the elders sitting on another couch, and two big open chairs left for Hermione and Harry. When Harry brought out the drinks he set them on the table and sighed.

"Mione, sweetheart, sit down and relax and don't worry about the memories. No need to stress. Just let me take that memory and use it with mine." Mione smiled sadly and sat down in her chair, her body functions seemed to slow down, and then there was a silvery strand that came out of her temple and into Harry's. "There. Done for now. Just relax."

He sat down slowly, and picked up a glass of Firewhiskey, though the strangers did not know that. He starts to try to find a way to put his thoughts into words, and finally blurts out, "We've done some horrible things. Some bad things in the name of good, and some good things in the name of bad. Don't judge us. And definitely do NOT pity us." He's once expressive face goes stoic as he removes several memories and puts them into the bowl. And before anyone can say anything they are forced to watch something unprepared.

 _Pensieve Memories_

 _It's the fall of 1981 and all is silent. Even with the favorite holiday of Halloween going on. They watched as a kid walked up to a deformed man. "Nice costume sir. What are you meant to—" due to the glare he received he ran away, not even bothering to finish asking. The man had one destination. A destination that once was undetectable and hidden so well, it took a weak minded friend to give away an enemy's position. The man chuckled darkly. The man watched through open curtains as a young man, with messy black hair and hazel eyes, walked up behind a woman, with fiery red hair and bright emerald eyes, and wrapped his arms around hers which were holding their infant child. He heard a vibrant laugh come from the woman and knew that it was his time to attack, he blasted open the door and heard, "Grab Harry and run, Lily. It's him. It's_ Him _." He laughed coldly, as James Potter ran out into the hallway to meet him. While Potter put up a good fight, he was still caught dead by a green light and two words –_ Avada Kedavra. _He soon walked through the living room and up the staircase, making a right as soon as he heard the scuffing noise of something being moved to block the door. He heard a cry, and then a short chant. He was instant angry and he blew open the door. The child was hiding behind his mother. Such a innocent thing that would grow to be his destruction. He raised his wand and said "You need not to die. Move out of the way you foolish woman." And she begged hi, and begged him. "Not Harry. Please not Harry. Take me instead. Leave Harry alone. Please not Harry. Not.." He was getting annoyed and snarled, "Move aside now!" He watched her, and admired her foolhardy bravery. He would have liked to preserve her, but she wouldn't shut up and move. He casted the Avada Kedavra curse once more, and she dropped to the floor in front of her beautiful baby boy. Her pride and joy. Lord Voldemort looked into the boys emerald eyes, the same color as the curse that took his mother, "it's a shame you and your family had to die Potter. Avada Kedavra."_

The pensieve was paused and everyone looked shocked. No one _knew_ he had that memory. Not even his companions. Finally Billy mustered up some courage and spoke, "Was that your family, Harry? The night they.. Moved from our land to the next?"

They stared at Harry, watching as a few tears fell from his eyes. And then he looked away from the pensieve. "Yes. That was… My family. My dead family." He looked at Billy. "No need to be kind about saying they're dead. Kindness and beating around the bush isn't bringing them back."

Hermione stood up and went over to Harry, snatched the cup out of his hands, and smacked his cheek. "How dare you hide this from us.." She glared into his shocked eyes. "This. This is why you can't move on yet. You're blaming yourself." She took the Firewhiskey and put it on the fireplace. "No more for you. You're punishment for punishing yourself."

Paul watched as she took charge. She knew him best and it showed she cared. She had not yet looked at the wolves and Paul was beginning to think she's ashamed of somethings that are about to be coming out. "Hermione. Did you.. Just smack me?" Harry said in shock, obviously not hearing what was just said. She nodded curtly before resuming the pensieve everyone had settled back into their seats and began watching again.

 _Pensieve Memories_

 _It was a 4 year old Harry Potter that was seen running around the kitchen cleaning the floor, and counters, and dishes. He had missed a spot on the floor and had gotten a whopping for missing it._

 _Next it was a 7 year old Harry Potter that was seen. This time it was to him waking up beneath the stairs with dust particles falling from the ceiling. "UP! Up! It's my birthday, FREAK! Where's my breakfast?!" Was the sound of a young boy screaming from above. As Harry went to get out of the cupboard, the door was slammed shut on his head. He climbed out of his cupboard and moved over to the stove top, he was too short to see so he had to stand on a stool. He learned never to burn food after the first time._

 _Harry looked about a year older and was being yelled at, for turning his teachers wig blue. He had gotten smacked into the door frame, and started bleeding before he got another whipping. "MAGIC ISN'T REAL! YOU'RE A FREAK FOR BELIEVING IN IT. IM GOING TO TEACH YOU THAT YOU ARE WORTHLESS!" Harry sighed, stood up, and walked into his cupboard. He stopped crying years ago and now he just felt lonely. He wanted someone to come take him away. Anyone would be better than them._

 _At the age of 9, Harry had 'apparated' to on top of his school, to get away from the school bullies Pierre and Dudley. He had been forced into the cupboard after another severe beating, this one leaving him in a puddle of blood and in a lot of pain. As he laid in bed, listening to the noises so he could sneak out to get food, he swore he'd never let anyone do this to someone else again._

 _A month before his birthday, he was getting mail. He saw he had a letter along with a post card from Aunt Marge and bills for Uncle Vernon. "Comb your hair, boy. And don't burn the bacon." Was what he walked into every morning, and any other time of day. He handed the mail to his uncle but kept his letter. "Harry's got mail! Who'd want to write to you, anyways." Dudley shouted out. He had just started reading it when it was snatched from his hands. "OUT. GET OUT!" Was all he heard before he and Dudley were tossed into the hallway. They fought over the keyhole and he lost, but chose to listen through the crack by the ground._

 _On his eleventh birthday, at midnight, the hut was woken up. Everyone was startled by the door crashing to the ground. "Budge up yeh great lump." Harry heard the giant of a man say. For half an hour the giant man and his uncle argued over if he were to be learning anything. And Harry took offense. "I've already learned stuff!" Which in turn Hagrid turned around and said. "Not wizardry life, yeh haven't." For a few hours he sat down and explained a few things and made good that only Harry could eat. Not that uncle Vernon would touch the Freak's food. As he learned of his identity, he turned to his aunt Petunia. "You knew I was a wizard? And you didn't tell me?" And that alone started the rant about his mother being just as freaky as him, and how her parents thought his mom was perfect, and how she deserved to get blown up." Harry did a double take at the last revelation. "BLOWN UP? YOU SAID MY MOTHER AND FATHER DIED IN A CAR CRASH!" That argument ended with Dudley gaining a tail, to go with his piggish tendencies._

The pensieve was paused once more and the Alpha of one of the packs cleared his throat. "I'm Samuel Uley. Alpha of the Uley Pack. I have a question."

Harry looked at him. And nodded. "You may ask anything you want."

"What does this have to do with… The war? And how are you still living after all that?" The questions were expected. They were even hesitantly asked. But Harry's laugh, was completely unexpected and loud. Sam jumped slightly from the noise.

"Oh Merlin! How does this tie into the war? Well it created a selfless being. I'd rather die than let my friends die." He shuddered slightly at that. Then continued, "And Mione here says I have the best worst luck. You'll understand shortly."

Hermione shakes her head, before stating. "It's a bathroom break. 4 bathrooms are down that hall. And snacks and drinks are on the fireplace." She gets up and heads towards the kids' rooms. "Get to bed, right this instant! James Sirius! POTTER your child won't listen!" She screamed towards Harry and he chuckled. "You better not be laughing Potter." Everyone's eyes widen slightly.

"I'm coming Granger. Knock it off with your nag—" he dropped to the ground avoiding a bludgeoning hex that he didn't see. And everyone watched in awed silence. "Merlin, Mione. Take a joke." He gets up and heads down the hall. "James. Sirius. Potter. What are you doing?" The boy in question dropped the markers and looked at his dad slightly scared.

"Nothing dad. I'll go back to my bed and go to sleep. I'm sorry." He lays down and Harry goes to tuck him in. And gives him the sleeping draught. "I might be in trouble tomorrow morning dad. I got Lil and Ro."

Harry chuckled. "Then that will be your punishment. Go to bed, kiddo. I love you. Sorry for scaring you." He kissed his son's forehead and smiled when he nodded.

He headed back to the door and bumped into Hermione. "Sorry Mione. Didn't realize you were still there." He sighed and looked at her. "It's gonna be a long night, and I don't know if I can keep it together."

Hermione's hand found his, and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "It's going to be a trying night. But you're not alone. And once we are done, we don't need to speak about it ever again." He smiled, kissed her forehead, and pulled her out of the boys' room. "Come. So we can finish."

They walked back into the living room still holding hands before Harry let go and climbed into his chair. He curled up into a ball before nodding to Mione. She spoke one last time before playing the Pensieve again. "We are not stopping again until the end. Of this. Understood?"

 _Pensieve Memories_

 _As soon as he sat on the train he was joined by a bushy haired, buck-toothed girl, a slightly pudgy, dark haired boy, and a red haired, gangly looking boy. They had introduced themselves as Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Ronald Weasley. They were all completely different, yet somehow made a pact to stay friends. Hermione was the brains, Ron the strategist, Harry the risk-taker, and Neville the safe one. They all had faults too. Harry had a "saving people" problem, Neville was clumsy, Ron got jealous easily, and Hermione was too flashy with her knowledge. When they were sorted, they were told they could go to different house, we'll all except Ron. He was right where he belonged, Gryffindor. Harry could've been a Slytherin, Hermione a Ravenclaw, and Nevill a Hufflepuff. That could've ended the house rivalries. But nope. Ron hated Slytherins. And Ron was their friend. It was a rant they all heard. Every day. Every night. Even during school hours._

 _"Shut up Ron! You're doing it wrong." Hermione had snapped, after watching him fail quite a few times._

" _If you can do it soooo well. Then show me. Show us." He looked at Harry and, even Neville, had gotten the feather to float. He looked back to Hermione's feather as she said the incantation and her feather floated immediately. At the end of the class he was heard saying to Dean Thomas, another first year Gryffindor, that.. "It's a shocker Harry and Neville don't get annoyed by her already, and tell her to sod off." The two boys were pushed apart by Hermione and then by Harry and Neville. Neville chasing Hermione as Harry turned around for a moment._

" _We don't want her to 'sod off' Ron. She's out friend. And you'd have already failed if you weren't friends with her. Apologize when you see her again." Then Harry turned around and started looking for them._

 _A few hours later found Harry and Hermione in the bathroom. Hermione sniffling and Harry patting her back. Neville was staring at the doorway. When Harry caught his attention was elsewhere, he immediately looked up. And fought back a girlish scream. "Hermione. Get up, slowly. And then walk with Neville. Come on." As they started walking he was hit by the club and flung up onto a Troll's head. "Hermione! Neville! Help!"_

 _Out of nowhere Ron came running in. Froze for a second before doing the incantation he_ couldn't _do earlier. Immediately the troll was knocked out and Harry asked for a walk to the nurses office._

 _ **time skip**_

 _It was the beginning. Of June. The exams were finished and the feast was in a week. No. What was bothering the Golden Quartet was the stone. Dumbledore had left the castle that morning. And hasn't returned yet. Someone was trying to steal the stone. The students waited until 6 that night and then went to tell McGonagall but she wasn't there, so they went to the forbidden hall way and instantly put the Cerberus asleep, killed the Devils snare, caught the key, destroyed the chess game, passed the dead troll, and solved the potion logic. The only two that went through were Neville and Harry. They came out relatively okay, but were hospitalized for a few days._

 _ **time skip**_

 _Second year was off to a bad start. First Dobby and his interferences, and then a car flight to school ending with the whomping willow trying to kill them. Then the detention with Lockhart, then the rogue bludger and everyone finding out Harry was a parseltongue, and then a cat, multiple muggleborns and a pureblood were all petrified._

 _Harry had headed over to the DADA classroom and office to see what Professor Lockhart was doing to save Ginny. But he was on the run. So Harry blackmailed Lockhart into going down into the chamber with them. Only for a spell to backfire out of Ron's broken wand, leaving Lockhart without any memory. Harry then went on, by himself to save Weasley's little sister._

 _To save her he had to kill a basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor, that came in the sorting hat brought to him by Fawkes. Whilst killing the snake a venomous fang impaled Harry's forearm. Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort was laughing that the 'Boy-Who-Lived' was going to be the 'Boy-Who-Died', wen Fawkes appeared and cried into the venom covered wound. It started to heal instantly while Harry took the dang and stabbed the 'possessed diary' multiple times. Thus for saving Ginevra Molly Weasley._

 _ **time skip**_

 _Third year started out better. He was at the home of his best friend, and his crush. With his other best friends Neville and Hermione. Ginny had Luna over as well. A spunky blonde headed girl who everyone says is looney. The only bad thing is that the 'traitor' Sirius Black escaped Azkaban, a wizarding prison. Throughout the school year, Harry had been learning what Sirius Black was accused of being a traitor for. He learned the majority of it by using his invisibility cloak, and the Marauders map. He's been seeing a grim like dog everywhere he was, and it started to freak him out. He also began training, to be able to protect himself from the dementors. Soul-sucking creatures who kiss your soul out of your body._

 _By the end of the year, it was pretty clear that Sirius was after something. And everyone thought it was Potter. But why would he go to the wrong bed? Why would he continuously keep going crazy about something being at Hogwarts. He wasn't looking for Harry. That much was proven on the night of a Full Moon in the shrieking shack. Where Harry followed Padfoot aka grim-looking dog aka Sirius who had dragged Ron and his pet, Scabbers, into a tunnel that led there._

 _The moon had finally revealed itself as Professor Lupin, a werewolf, started his transformation. While Snape attempted to protect the kids, and keep Pettigrew hostage. Sirius Black had shifted into his animagus form, and fought Werewolf Lupin away from the group of humans. By the end of the fight Lupin had ran into the forest while Black had dropped to the ground in pure exhaustion. Harry got to Sirius first and had tried to save him from the dementors when the creatures turned on him, as well. They were only saved by someone who looked like James Potter and a stag for a patronus._

 _Later that night Hermione and Harry were in the hospital wing due to recuperation from being in the presence of dementors; Ron was also in there due to his broken leg. The two occupants that were up had a meeting with Dumbledore, who hinted that they could save more than one innocent life if they used the time turner. So that's what they did. They saved Buckbeak from being killed, they saved Harry and Sirius from being Kissed, and then they used Buckbeak to let Sirius fly to freedom._

 _ **time skip**_

 _Fourth year was, by far, the most hectic, most anxious, most depressing year Harry had dealt with. To start the year off, the Quidditch World Cup had been Terrorized by Death Eaters and the Dark Mark had found its way up into the sky. There was no Quidditch, due to the Tri-Wizard tournament. No one under the age of seventeen could participate. The 'picking' ceremony would be held on Halloween, a very bad day to do so in Harry's opinion, and the visiting schools, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, would be arriving the day before. So naturally his Best Worst Luck would come into play._

 _He was the 'fourth contender' and the second Hogwarts' Champion, but that he wanted to be. He and his best friend, Ron, had an argument about Harry joining the Tournament. And Hermione and Neville were picket fences between the two. Every other day, you would see Neville and Hermione switching places to relay messages and see their friend. It wasn't until after the first Task, that Ron apologized and the group rejoined together, it was also around that time that Luna joined the group as they headed to the Library everyday. She had said she could help, and she was proving so, by placing a water bubble around the Golden Egg. She mentioned it was Merpeople language, therefore it shrieks above water. As they read about Merpeople, they learned of the blood feud between Veela, which was bad for Fluer and her sister, and Merpeople._

 _When the Yule ball came around, Harry asked Ginny to be his date, Hermione was asked by Krum(Durmstrang Champion), Ron and Neville took the Patil twins, Cedric took Cho, and Fluer took Anthony Goldstein. Free the dance the second Task had come. It was now time for Harry's training to help him. He had the air bubble charm placed on him, he had his wand in a sheath on his thigh, and a transfigured knife in a sheath on his wrist. He was prepared for a battle. Which he partook in when Fluer didn't show up for her sister. He had cut her free and pushed both, Ginny and Gabrielle, to the surface of Black Lake. As he swam upwards he felt multiple swords cut him at varying lengths and depths before he was out of the water. The Veela were angry at the judges and happy with Harry. While Hermione and Ginny helped Pomfrey heal some of the worst cuts._

 _The last Task, the most important one, was very traumatizing. To everyone. Fluer was attacked from behind by Krum, who was placed under the Imperius Curse before he entered the maze. Krum was then stunned a while later by Harry when he had used the Killing Curse towards Cedric, and then was removed from the maze along with Fluer. As Harry and Cedric ran around the maze trying to find the center, where the cup was, they had encountered many things that made them mentally cringe. Boggarts, Snakes, Sphinxes, Blast-Ended Skrewts, etc. By the time they both reached the singular path leading to the cup, They were bomb-shelled with acromantula spiders. Whilst saving Cedric from being eaten, Harry's leg was impaled by an acromantula pointer. From there to the cup, the two decided that they both deserved to win._

 _After touching the cup, they weren't transported back to the arena, they were transported to an unknown cemetery. Where Pettigrew was told to kill the spare, and to tie up Potter. Tie up Potter, yes he did. He did it with a wire, so if he moved to much he would be harmed before anything happened. As Pettigrew prepared the cauldron for the ritual he grabbed an old bone from the Riddle Sr. grave, cut off his hand, and then cut into Harry's arm taking some of his blood. And right then and there, Harry watched his Parents' murderer be reborn. After a duel that ended with James and Lily Potter, and multiple others that Voldemort murdered, came out of his wand tip. The 'ghosts' provided Harry with time to get to Cedric's body and summon the cup to him. Immediately returning back to the school, covered in blood and laying across the dead body of Cedric. This had caused a mass panic attack. Once returned to the school, Harry and several professors found out that the_ real _Alastor Moody was being locked away in a chest, while the_ fake _Alastor Moody was impersonated by Bartemius Crouch Jr. And then the death of Cedric was covered up as an accident while those who attend school were told that Voldemort was back._

 _ **time skip**_

 _5_ _th_ _year started with a trial for the use of Magic by underage witches and wizards because Harry had used magic to protect himself and his cousin, Dudley. He also had to deal with the Daily Prophet and Ministry of Magic destroying his image by calling him the Boy-Who-Lied. Because he was adamant about Voldemort being back. The Ministry were pretending that they never heard such a thing, while the Prophet played on everyone's fear of the Dark Lord You-Know-Who was back. Due to trying to destroy Harry's image they made Delores Umbridge DADA Professor. She tortured students with a Blood Quill if they rebelled/disobeyed the new rules she created. She had the Headmaster kicked out, and she never really taught students how to defend themselves against any kind of attack._

 _She cut off all connections to the outside world, watched every Floo network, and even opened up some students mail. Even going so far as to harming little Hedwig. When Hermione and Neville finally talked Harry into training his fellow fifth years, he even invited the "Neutral" Slytherins, and the people who wanted to learn –not gossip. Due to his mind connection with Voldemort Harry saw, and felt that it was real, that Mr. Weasley had been bitten by a poisonous snake named Nagini. Christmas holiday wasn't as cheerful as it should have been but they were still cheerful that Arthur was fine._

 _The group was coined 'Defensive Arts' and 'Dumbledore's Army', and after Christmas break, the Betrayal of Marietta Edgecombe was known immediately by the word 'SNEAK' written a crossed her forehead by permanent pimples. Then the wall of their training room, the ROR, was blown open by Professor Umbridge. From there she dragged the members into her office for 'questioning'. After finding the Members, Umbridge had them followed and then during Harry's exams Fred and George went out with a bang, setting off multiple wizarding fireworks in the great hall, after following the Weasley Twins out, Harry's mind was filled with a vision from Voldemort –about Sirius._

 _Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna were all dragged into Madam Umbridge's office, and they were followed in my multiple members of the 'Inquisitorial Squad', who took their wands away. Through the questioning, Hermione misled Madam Umbridge into thinking that Dumbledore left them a 'secret weapon' in the woods. There was an uncharacteristically, cold smirk on her lips as she talked Umbridge into taking Harry and Hermione into the woods. They were met by the Centaurs and told to leave, when Umbridge refused and tried to use the children as shields, Grawp, Hagrid's half-brother,grabbed her and ran off to 'play' with 'Mrs. Pink'._

 _When Hermione and Harry broke through the trees they were met by their friends and their wands. Neville beaming in pride, and Ginny gushing about what he did. When he started to make the suggestion that he go alone, his idea was shot down instantly. His friends stating, they go together. "It's better to have a group, if it's a trap." Was Neville's reasoning. And a trap it was. A dozen death eaters, 2 talented duelists against 1 underaged wizard/witches. Just as Harry was going to give Malfoy the Prophecy Orb, the order had shown up. Everyone one was fairing well, until Sirius was taunting Bellatrix. Bellatrix had caught Sirius unannounced with a stunner that sent him through the Veil of Death. Sirius had died with laughter on his face. But everyone was devastated at the loss of one of the three people left that makes everyone laugh. Harry had chased Bellatrix and threw a Torture Curse at her. But seeing as he didn't really want to cause pain, she just fell. And he was told he had to mean it by Voldemort. Then the big 'battle' between the Light Lord Dumbledore and the Dark Lord Voldemort, ending with Harry being possessed for a few minutes before he forced Voldemort out with feelings of Love. And then his school year ended with Learning the Prophecy, mourning Sirius, and returning to his abusive relatives._

 _ **time skip**_

 _Sixth year was by far the worst for Light Side. They had discovered secrets that shouldn't have existed, they lost several 'light' families, and then they dealt with Hogwarts being infiltrated. Yes. A very bad year indeed. The first Light family removed from the Political Table was Bones. The Head of the DMLE –Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Then shortly after the Golden Quartet followed the Malfoy family into Knockturn Alley, were they went into_ _ **Borgin and Burkes**_ _to look at a cupboard. Harry had voiced his suspicions that Draco Malfoy had taken the dark mark, whilst the others insisted he was too young. Merlin were they wrong. Throughout the year, Harry followed Draco. Either through the map or in person. And one time, the had gotten into an argument, with Harry casting an unknown spell, Sectumsemptra, and Draco being seriously injured._

 _As the months went on, and the Slytherins rubbed their forearms constantly, the Quartet finally agreed that 16 was not to young to take the mark. And as Harry's extra lessons with Professor Dumbledore increased to everyday, he learned that Voldemort created horcruxes and that they were hidden away. He also learned that his connection with the Dark Lord lets him see into his head and vice versa. That's how Voldemort was able to trick Harry at the end of his fifth year._

 _As the year came to an end, Harry and Dumbledore went to a cave that required Blood, of the weaker, to enter. The duo had to get on a boat, float across the murky water, Dumbledore had to drink the Poison with Harry encouraging him on, then they grabbed the locket, dealt with the inferi, and headed back to Hogwarts. While The duo were away, Hogwarts had been getting prepared by Draco so several 'Inner Circle' Death Eaters could get into the school. Draco's mission wasn't over yet. He was to kill Albus Dumbledore. He couldn't do it though, so when Severus Snape entered the tower was when Albus Dumbledore, Leader of the Light, had died and fell over the railing. As the death eaters ran through the castle causing mayhem, Harry chased after them. Harry's group of friends had watched Harry and we're going to chase after them when they lost sight. Using the Half-Blood Prince's spells against the Half-Blood Prince didn't exactly work out for Harry, and he was bested once more._

The pensieve had been paused and the wolves were unsettled, along with the vampires and humans. "Mio..? This actually happened?! You went to a dangerous school, and you survived..?" Isabella was across the room in a second, before Hermione could even answer. She was soon flipped over the couch with a wand in her throat.

Hermione came out of her war-driven haze and looked down. Her grip slackened, her wand dropped, and her mouth was opened in the shape of an 'O'. "Izzy? Oh god.. What happened?" She bit her lip and backed away quickly balling up. "No no no no. They said the episodes were gone!" She flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Harry, and starting crying.

"'Mione.. It's not your fault. I have them still. It's when someone surprises us, sweetheart. Calm down." He rubbed her shoulder and looked up at everyone. "I'll play the next few year for you guys. I'm getting Mione to bed. Neville I suggest the same for Luna."

As Harry hit play again and picked up Hermione's shaking form, Neville and Luna were already headed towards the back of the tent. He slowly tucked Hermione into bed, kissed her forehead, gave a her a calming and dreamless sleep draught, and went and joined the guests. When he walked in they were already at the part of Bellatrix torturing Hermione, 4 years after the start of war. " _They are already four years into the war.. And what little innocence they had is now completely demolished.. I know because I lived through it. My rays of hope were shortened everyday.."_ Harry thought to himself as he sat down on the chair and watched with a stoic expression.

 _Pensieve_ __ _Memories_

… _Hermione's screams could be heard echoing around the dark basement. Ron was banging on the door, and Harry was speaking to Luna Lovegood and Garrick Ollivander. And finally they had an escape plan. Dobby was to come get Luna, Garrick, and Griphook the Goblin and take them to Shell Cottage. While this is happening Harry and Ron were to go find Hermione and save her from the torturous Death Eaters. When they entered the room, they had found her. Found her laying in a pool of blood, her blood, and the word_ Mudblood _engraved into her arm. She was shaking due to exposure to the Cruciatus Curse, and from being left on the freezing cold, black marbled floor._

 _After a good ten minute fighting period, which ended with Harry grabbing Draco's and Narcissa's wands and Ron grabbing his, Hermione's, and Bellatrix's wands. Soon after the boys and Hermione were taken to Shell Cottage. While there they got updates on Teddy and Victoire, learned that Fleur was pregnant again, the Weasleys were slowly marrying. The twins had a double marriage with Angelina, as Fred's wife, and Katie, as George's wife. They learned that Ginny had finally given birth to his babies –making him disappointed that he wasn't there for her, how Neville had got put under the Cruciatus and many other curses, and how Hannah Longbottom and her friend, Susan Macmillan, had been cut down violently._

 _ **time skip**_

 _They see an older Golden Trio, more scarred and beaten down. The glimmer of hope they once saw, was now nonexistent. They watched Teddy, age 8, be taught defensive magics so he could protect his only family. His parents dying in the Battle of Hogwarts, and his grandmother following them shortly after a Death Eater raid. James and Lily were giggling with Rose and Victoire, with Ginny watching over them. They, the whole of the Weasley family and what was left of the Order of the Phoenix, were living beneath the ground of Deans Forest, where they could exist peacefully._

 _ **time skip**_

 _We watch as an older Lily and Hames wielded wands to defend them selves, as they watched the cloaked beings come closer. They were shooting defensive spells in every direction, but they kept coming. Teddy and Victoire were already knocked unconscious, while Rose, lay hidden behind the couch under 'Uncle Harry's Invisibility Cloak'. They Death Eaters were slowly being taken out from behind, when the Twins started to get exhausted. The Death Eaters took this chance to attack. They mind-raped, crucio-ed them, and then we're sending mild battering hexes. Finally they had been found by Harry Potter, a very pissed off father, and in that instant the 15 Death Eaters were no more._

 _Shortly after joining and saving his children and portkeying them to a 'safehouse', Harry apparated on the spot and shouted out "VOLDEMORT!" Which was a Taboo, that would indicate the location of anybody who said his name. Almost instantly all Death Eaters, and Voldemort, had arrived and without a hesitation, Harry raised the Elder Wand and whispered the Death curse. It zoomed straight towards the unsuspecting Dark Lord, and he evaporated. What happened next, obviously shocked him. All. Every. Single. Death Eater. Dropped. Not dead, just unconscious. He had finally done it, and a victorious smile pulled at his straight face. He tied them all up and then portkeyed with them back to Potter Manor, which was Headquarters and the Safehouse._

 _ **time skip**_

 _Standing in the kitchen, in anger and disgust, was Harry. He was describing the situation to Hermione, who looked betrayed and hurt. The kids were still outside, but that soon would change. They would learn. Learn of their Grandma Molly, Aunt Ginny, and Uncle Ron betrayed family. Oaths were made. Families were torn apart and disowned. The old Headquarters, Grimmauld Place, didn't help them cope and mourn, it just kept tearing open the wounds. The children were depressed and angry. They studied, worked, cleaned, did anything just to ignore the pain that tore through their tattered hearts._

Harry was crying, full blown crying. Body shaking, soundless sobs forming, tears leaking. If there was ever a picture for broken it would be Harry himself. He had lost the most. No body understood directly how much he hurt. When someone went to reach for his shoulder to give a silent sign of comfort he flinched and curled into a ball. "No body. And I mean no body. Touch him." Neville had put a barrier up around Harry. And then slowly walked forward, "Harry, mate. Get it together. We've got the beautiful girls, and rambunctious boys to take care of. You needs go for a run. Go." Harry nodded numbly, transfigured into a monstrous, shadow wolf and blinked out of the room. "Go home. Sleep. Do what you need to. Breakfast is here. Bring a dish if you want. Answers to questions will be done tomorrow afternoon.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.)**

 _ **Hey my faithful followers. I'm highly disappointed in myself for not informing you guys of my absence. The reason behind that is that I have enlisted into the US Army and would still be absent had I not injured myself during training. Well let me get on with writing. I'm sorry if the story seems a bit slower or interrupted in places. Please enjoy it though.**_

 **The Cullen's**

It was a somber group that ran through the forest. All preoccupied with their thoughts and the memories. Renesmee returned to her parents' home, while her husband and children remained on the Rez. This way part of the family was with both groups.

When they got home, Renesmee curled up in the couch and the rest of the family stood. Silent as ever, and unmoving. No body spoke. At least until Renesmee had enough of the deafening silence. "I kind of wish I never saw that mom." Was the unexpected statement spoken. The voice was small, emotionless and yet it held a certain amount of sorrow.

There was a tense moment between Renesmee's statement and everyone else's reaction. Everyone was still standing in various positions, looking like statues; meanwhile Renesmee had stood up and started to pace the area. Mumbling low enough that no one could understand what she was saying. Her family watched her pace for a good hour before moving for the first time. The first one to start moving was Carlisle, he had crumpled to the ground with such a heartbreaking look that Esme was instantly beside him, holding him to her as she sobbed.

"Nessie, stop pacing!" Was the harsh command from Isabella. "It's not going to help anyone, so just stop…" Her voice cracked at the end. And she buried her head into her hands, as Edward pulled her into his side. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. To Mio, To Ness and her family, To everyone." She looked so defeated, it was disturbing.

Alice was trying to keep Jasper calm, but it didn't seem to be working as occasionally, spikes of sorrow would ram into people. Rosalie and Emmett were glued to each other's sides, desperate to lose the feeling of sorrow. Nahuel and Huilen had just walked through the door from their hunting trip, but had remained silent and felt the emotions rolling around the room. Peter and Charlotte had missed the pensieve viewing, but knew what was going to happen due to Peter's gift. It was a solemn group of vampires that were waiting for the Patriarch and Matriarch to pull themselves together.

A few hours after the family meltdown, and Carlisle had pulled himself to his feet—rather slowly for a vampire. He glanced at his family and cleared his throat, jarring everyone out of their thoughts and gaining a few startled hisses. "We need to discuss what we saw, and what we are going to do." So, for another 3 hours they discussed what was watched and what they would do for the family.

" _How could one so young, survive such a horrible life?_ " (Esme)

" _They only played the important memories, none of the in betweens. None of their hope." (_ Renesmee _)_

" _Their hope was so diminished. So, shattered." (_ Carlisle _)_

" _Their pain... Their sorrow... So, crippling."_ (Jasper)

" _She was so selfless, she could have left them to their own devices, but she didn't._ " (Rose)

" _The scars. So many, and many look horrible to my eyes... Humans must be frightened of them." (_ Alice)

" _Epic battles! But holy shit, the family is so tattered and damaged. We need to help them." (_ Emmett)

" _Oh Mio! My sweet innocent cousin... You're so old in soul now."_ (Isabella)

" _Their family needs help to remake. Rebuild. I swear to myself, that I'll help them."_ (Edward)

It was in these thoughts that the family's resolution came to mind. They will help this family, they will heal them. They needed to, not only because Isabelle was family to Mio but because they were vulnerable alone. So, on that night, frozen with sorrow for people they really didn't know, and a renewed sense of helping they decided to help as much as possible; starting with making a few dishes for breakfast in the morning.

Whilst Esme, Alice, Huilen, Charlotte, and Rose were in the kitchen preparing meals, Carlisle was in his office trying to find a way to help them through their malnourishment and the Boys, Edward and Emmett, were sitting in the Living room and talking quietly about what they had just learned of their new neighbors. Jasper was still standing frozen, his form still in shock due to the intense emotions rolling off everyone since meeting the new family. The emotions were enough to drive a human insane, so it was a good thing his vampire mind could handle it. Nahuel was kept occupied by Peter, and they started to create pieces of furniture for the new family. Renesmee, on the other hand, looked scared and filled with pain. She had not wanted her children to witness the memories because she had an ominous feeling, and now she was right. Even she would have a hard time sleeping, but as it was she slowly fell into a numb-induced, fitful sleep.

 **The Wolves-Uley Cottage**

The elders had split off from the wolves as soon as they got out of the tent, heading into the Black Cottage. The wolves had left the Black premises with their imprints and families, all of them heading to Emily's house, even though they all can't fit inside anymore. It was still the meeting place, and they somehow always managed to squeeze into the little kitchen.

Jake was standing in the corner with his children and their imprints—Sarabella, EJ and Anika, Avianna and Seth.

Emily, Sam, and their sons, Sam and Levi, stood staring blankly at the ground.

Paul, Lola, Catrina, Maddison, Victoria, and Leah were in the corner opposite the Black's.

Brady, Jasmine, Collin, and Jadene were staring glassy eyed at their imprints.

Kim, Jared, Jayden, and Maliyah were silently sobbing and even gripping each other closer than ever before

Kacey and Haylee, the twins, and their younger brother, Jason, kept looking at the older wolves and his siblings with a look of despair. While their parents, Claire and Quil, were crying silently.

But it was Evelyn Call, twin sibling to Zander and daughter to Rachel and Embry, that looked even more devastated than normal. She looked traumatized and broken down. "Where did Aunt Nessie go, Uncle Jake?" She was closest to Nessie, because Ness always seemed to understand everything and tried to give advice.

"She went with her mom and dad, to keep a link between the two places. Why what's up, kiddo?" He looked around at all the "little kids," even though they were teens. He noticed all of them lost most of the innocence they once had. Having never fought in a war, or had something ripped away from them until now.

"How was she able to remain so… detached during the viewing? I just want to know if she's okay and how she did that?" That perked the attention of the "children."

"She's not okay mentally. But she's dealing. And she managed that by connecting with her vampire DNA." He frowned for a moment, and concentrated on their connection. "In fact, she's determined about something and is extremely active right now. She's pulling from her reserved energy."

"Enough of avoiding the actual subject!" Leah shouted. "Did you not see Hermione? Harry? They looked defeated, destroyed. Weak!" She shuddered. "I mean… she lost her fucking soulmate to this war! And Harry! He lost his entire family, or his entire family has been attacked!"

The whole group glanced at her in shock and then reeled back in surprise when they realized she had spoken the truth. Her eyes widened when she realized she was defending and even genuinely upset about what the new family went through.

"I don't know what you did with Leah, but I like this one better." Seth said sadly before his breath caught in his throat before he looked at Avianna, "And I don't know how she survived that loss, just the thought of losing my mate, makes my wolf go insane."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm entirely too fascinated with Harry's transformation into that odd-looking, big-ass wolf." Zander said with a bit of envy, "I wish my wolf could do what he did, and look like he did!" That landed him with a punch to the arm in multiple places by multiple people.

Emily smiled a soft smile at the pack before clapping her hands, startling all the wolves. "Well Let's get working on stuff to help that family out! Uley's, you're going to go find fallen, or cut down, trees. Black's, you're going to build some house decorations out of wood. Cameron's, you're going grocery shopping—you'll max out my credit card. Get everything you can! Atteara's, you're going to be doing photography of the area, and placing it in picture frames made by the Black's. Lahote's and Birchwood's, you'll be prepping food at your house (they are living together as roommates) and bringing it here to be cooked. Fuller's and Littlesea's, you're the group that's loading and unloading everything. Get to it! We have only a few hours before morning! And we have a lot of mouths to feed! And a manor to decorate."

Everyone dispersed to do what they were told they needed to do, meanwhile Emily sat in her kitchen preparing and cooking whatever she could for breakfast meals. She could feel the sorrow slowly fading into the recesses of her mind and knew that her 'human' mind was just distracting itself.

 **Wizard's Tent**

Neville was staring with blank, glassy eyes at the pensieve—the thing that just dragged up every single horror he went through. His life being turned upside down at a young age, his seeming squibness, his time throughout the war, his wife being slaughtered down with her friends, his friends' family betrayals, the truths of the world hitting them dead on, and now starting all over again... It was all depressing and he could never show that inner turmoil, just like harry. " _Just like Harry… but Harry had it worse. His story is worse, harsher, and way more dark than light…"_

He could hear Harry's wolf form howling out in deep turmoil, he could hear the boys snoring and the girls tossing and turning, he could sense Luna's mental fatigue and duress, he could feel the fear rolling off Hermione. The house was having its nightly nightmares and depressing indulgences.

Slowly his eyes were shutting and he was about to be out for a few hours, before he was awoken by Lily's screams. Screams, he was sure, the wolves could hear. They would be on alert too. The girl was having a nightmare, a nightmare about a memory that wasn't shared, because every time it was viewed Harry would go crazy just to protect his little baby again.

He was jolted out of his seat and running to her side, no one else was there because everyone else was trapped in their minds. Harry was still running and probably told the wolves it wasn't anything to worry about. But Neville was the only one awake to watch as her wounds, going from head to toe, were wrenched open as if they were brand new. "Bloody Hell, not this nightmare again. Got to stop the blood with everything non-magical. Until it scabs over! Fuck, fuck, fuck. Lily I'm here, Uncle Neville is here. Calm down, I'm going to help you, flower."

As he continued to stop the blood flow and patch it up he realized that he needed to get her off the bed. So carefully he picked her up and carried her out to the sofa, and laid her down on the cushion.

While he was cleaning up her bed, he heard Harry walk through the door. "The nightmare, again, Nev? I wish it would vanish from her mind... to be reminded of that night. She'll never heal from what that monster did to her, and when I see him again… I'll rip him to pieces and burn him to ash."

"Harry, she's okay. The vampire that did this to her will meet its end… I promise. But we can't treat her magically, yet."

"That bastard raped, and tortured my little girl… and then used that disgusting, foul hand of his to cut her side to suggest a werewolf had done it. Unbeknownst to that son of a bitch, we managed to catch his scent on my beautiful little flower…" He sobbed out, before his magic lashed out towards his daughter to make sure she was truly safe.

"Harry, go get some sleep. I'll keep an eye on everyone here. Including you. Go! Hermione needs someone to comfort her. She's a bit distraught." Neville stood up, and pulled him to his feet as he was speaking. He silently pushed Harry down the hallway, towards 'Mione's room.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello My faithful readers! I'm so sorry it has been a long time since I wrote, but with the good news is: I'm back and can right as much as I want; bad news is: I most likely have permanent hip injury. Anyways I'll probably be writing a lot more now, because I have nothing better to do at this present moment. So how about enough of my jibber jabber, and I get on with where I left off, yeah?**

 **The Wizarding Tent:**

It was an extremely exhausted Harry and a very excited group of kids who were sitting in the Living Room. Lily was in her father's arms as Teddy and James hovered over his shoulders, their need to protect her was strong after they witnessed what her nightmares did to her once again. Rose was sitting on the chair opposite but her gaze was vigilant as well and she flinched every time Lily flinched.

This was how the Cullen's and the Wolves found them, they had frozen as soon as everyone stepped into the room. The Cullen's had frozen because they could smell the amount of blood that was still lying around the house, and could see the bandaged red head on Harry's lap. The wolves froze because they could see the tense muscles in all the children and Harry's defeated face. They didn't know what to do before Emily quietly walked into the kitchen and put her plates on the counter before going over to Harry.

"Hey Harry..." She tried talking to him, but it wasn't getting his attention, but as she reached out to grab his shoulder, his son grabbed her arm.

"I wouldn't do that, ma'am. He's likely to attack, if he is startled. Let me grab Lily first, and get his attention." James moved in front of his dad and was met with the resistance of the power of his father, before fighting his way through it and grabbing hold of Lily. "Dad. The guests are here."

Harry's head shot up quickly, and he looked surprised—and somewhat downtrodden. He noticed the blood and his wand was out, cleaning it all up and then enlarging the kitchen table. He looked exhausted, and the inhabitants of the house were worried about the way he was shaking slightly. They followed him over to the kitchen table and watched as he started organizing the foods and drinks, as he brought his own meal to the table as well.

James and Teddy were holding a still sleeping Lily, as Rose stood in front of them. She was keeping an eye on the new company. She, like everyone else in the family, had gone through the war but remained relatively safe. James had scarring on his legs and side, from spells that were intended to do worse. And Teddy suffered emotional trauma. Having been orphaned early on in his life.

" _What the hell was I thinking? Not paying attention to the entrance of the Wizard Tent?! I'm a bloody fool and my family could have been hurt had it been someone of the unfriendly sort."_ Harry thought as he quickly started to prepare the table for guests. "James wake Lily up. She needs to eat. Rose, wake up 'Mione and Luna. Teddy, please awaken Neville."

Harry then turned to the guests. And smiled sheepishly and slightly blushed, "I apologize for forgetting my manners. Vampires to the right side of the table. Wolves to the left. My family will be center, and the Elders shall be joining us as well." He waved at the table and smiled when the scent of all the delicious foods made itself known.

He was slightly amused as everyone moved to their seats intently. He had helped his baby girl into her seat, before turning to watch the hallway intently and was pleased to see his family was starting to come from their bedrooms. Each looking worse than they usually did.

'Mione walked over to Harry and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before heading to the table silently. Her eyes were bloodshot, the bags under her eyes looked like bruises, and her movements were shakier this morning. "Thank you all for coming back. I'm glad our history didn't scare you all away."

The table chuckled at her but frowned slightly when they realized she was serious. Before any of them could say anything though, the enigmatic Luna came bouncing in. Though her smile was, her eyes showed the terrors that she had dreamt about the night before. Her hands constantly dropping to her stomach to assure herself that the baby was healthy and safe. Everyone seemed to have an unspoken agreement not to mention anything.

And finally, the last adult member of his family came out of his and Luna's room. He frowned at his best mate, and was extremely worried when Neville walked right past everyone to sit in the seat beside Lily. He had sat down roughly and his eyes were hard, but they were bloodshot and the bags were large. He was checking Lily over and was constantly watching his wife's patterns. His eyes had continued to harden into a cold mask.

The table was unsettled and tense watching the newly arrived adults. They looked worse for wear. And they wished that they would get better soon, but knew it would take a long time for anyone to heal even marginally. Harry puckered up his Gryffindor courage and spoke soft but loudly, "Now to the main event for breakfast. On the vamp side, there is some rare meats—from mountain lion and deer, there are blood pops—artificial human and organic animal blood made them, and animal blood wine. For the wolves and humans—everything else."

Everyone had made their plates and for a few minutes there was complete silence, until one of the wolves had laughed at the sight of Seth Clearwater shoveling food down his throat faster than the vampires were the blood laced foods.

That noise had broken the ice and soon everyone was in their own little bubbles talking. Gone were the war hardened wizards, and in their places, were little kids and young adults here were carefree now. It was a sight to behold and many were pleased to see it.

Lily, despite her injuries, started a food fight with James and Teddy. Rose was watching them before joining in unknown, she had caught the boys in the backs of their heads with some food. Their expressions were enough to break Hermione's no-nonsense face and she had started laughing loudly.

Neville, Carlisle, and Sue were all talking about healing, medicines, and science. Something all of them had in common. Billy, Harry, Jacob and Sam were telling stories of some of their more happier adventures in life and chuckling every now-and-then, mostly at Harry's expense.

Leah and Seth were having an eating competition with Paul as their judge. Embry and Jared were filling their plates up with foods as they finished what was on their plates. Jasper and Emmett were joyfully watching their mates drink as much as they could. Everyone was in high spirits.

Renesmee was looking at Luna like she was going crazy, because she was speaking of her nargles again, but she found it quite amusing and enjoyed the lilt to her voice. She could imagine what kind of child and teen Luna had been, and she loved the image she got.

The other wolves in attendance and their imprints were all on the outskirts of conversations going on around them or cheering on the competitions. They were all so happy and full of hope, actual happiness and hopefulness.

This continued late into the morning, and ended right after lunch. Nobody could say they were hungry, because, to be honest, they were all stuffed. It was a happy group that went into the living room. "Daddy?"

Harry looked up his son, and smiled, "Yes, James?"

"Can we go outside? Us kids I mean." James looked slightly shy, but that countenance was overridden with pure joy when Harry's head bobbed up and down slightly. We'll make sure she doesn't over exert herself dad. But we will have fun." He smirked and then shouted for them to go outside.

Carlisle felt the mood slightly simmer down and knew it was time to speak of important matters. "Harry… The Cullen Family will stand by your side and hope to one-day help bring your family back to what it could be, and will be." His proud posture as he looked at all his "family" was enough to make Harry stand and walk over to them first.

He wrapped his arms around the women, hugging them tightly and then shaking the men's hands. "I appreciate the help, Carlisle. Your pride in your family, is very well placed. My family will be hard to get used to and yet, you all are willing to help."

He stepped back and walked back to his seat beside 'Mione. Sam and Jake whispered to each other before looking at Leah and nodding. Jake called Leah over and talked to her for moment before she nodded slightly.

"On behalf of the…" Leah's voice had stopped immediately after she had looked the family in front of her. Her eyes had finally met Harry's bright emerald green eyes and she felt as if he was the reason she was alive, the reason for her existence. Harry's magic had recognized the bond instantly, and forged and applied its own bond between the two. While they didn't act on it they knew it was there. They understood as one word came to both their minds, _"Soulmate!"_ Leah's eyes immediately shifted to the ground and then she looked directly at Harry. "I will do everything within my power to protect you and your children, and your family! And then packs will stand behind this decision."

Everyone had felt Harry's magic build and flow around the two of them, they also knew what happened. Harry's magic chose his mate, as Leah's wolf chose hers. They knew without a doubt that they would be save from any harm caused to them. And that Harry would be on his road to healing.

 **A/N: Okay soooo, when I get to it, I need to choose imprints or mates for the five children.**

 **CHILDREN:**

 **Alice Amelya Longbottom (Luna's daughter)— unborn**

 **Lily Potter (twin of James Potter)—10 years old**

 **James Potter (twin of Lily Potter)—10 years old**

 **Edward "Teddy" Lupin (surrogate son; werewolf & Metamorphmagus)—13 years old**

 **Rose Weasley-Granger (Hermione's daughter)—9 years old**

 **POSSIBLE IMPRINTS/MATES:**

 **Jason Atteara (youngest Atteara sibling)- Shapeshifter**

 **Zander Call (twin Call)- Shapeshifter**

 **Jayden Cameron (older Cameron)- Shapeshifter**

 **Sarabella Black (Black's last triplet)- Hybrid/Shapeshifter**

 **Kacey Atteara (twin Atteara)- Shapeshifter**

 **Evelyn Call (twin Call)- Shapeshifter**

 **Victoria Lahote (young twin Lahote)- Shapeshifter**

 **Haylee Atteara (twin Atteara)- Shapeshifter**

 **Catrina Lahote (young twin Lahote)- Shapeshifter**

 **Lola Birchwood (youngest Birchwood)- Shapeshifter**

 **Maddison Birchwood (oldest Birchwood)- Shapeshifter**

 **Maliyah Cameron (younger Cameron)- Shapeshifter**

 **Levi Uley (youngest Uley son)- Shapeshifter**

 **Sam Uley Jr. (oldest Uley son)- Shapeshifter**

 **Nahuel Defreeze (nephew)- Hybrid**

 **Huilen Defreeze (aunt)- Vampire**

 **Tanya Denali (cousin to Cullens)- Vampire**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: The amount of characters that I have shown in this story so far in each chapter, will dwindle quite a bit. Right now, it's just the beginning of a new life, and everyone is trying to get used to the new neighbors. Just hang tight, please?**

Chapter 7.)

 **Black Farm House**

Harry was sitting in his chair, it had been days since he saw any of the wolves, and while he wanted to see Leah he needed to keep distance between them. He loved his kids and wouldn't want them to think he was trying to replace anyone they held dear to them.

After Leah's declaration, the wolves and vampires immediately went to the new Black Farm House with Harry. They spent that entire day decorating and resizing furniture. It was a day spent quietly, but efficiently. Harry barely said anything, his mind lost somewhere in thought as he continued to work. When they were finished sometime around midnight that night, and Harry graciously said a few words in thanks before shaking the men's hands and giving the females hugs, admittedly he held Leah for a few seconds longer than was necessary.

"Harry?" He looked up from the window he was watching the kids through. And saw Hermione standing there.

"Yeah, 'Mione?" He was watching her intently. "Have you settled into your rooms, yet? How about Rose? I know my troublemakers did." He chuckled at the thought of what his children did to him while he was sleeping. "They seem to like it here. A lot."

"I miss him, Harry. And I don't know what to do… What should I do?" Harry pulled her into his lap and turned back to the view of the yard. "They seem so carefree, now. So different to how they used to be. Just a few days in this town, and I'm seeing changes already." She sighed, regretfully.

He held her tightly, and rubbed her back. Knowing she was referring to every little thing her mind had caught onto, "'Mione, why don't you go back to school? Muggle school, I mean. We can send the kids to school too. I could join you." He was smiling softly. "Who would've thought I would want to go back?"

She started laughing at Harry, and soon she was just laughing, her eyes shining with a joy that she used to get from books while at school. "I actually like that idea, Lord Potter-Black!" She smiled up at him, if we study enough we can take all the exams and maybe even go to college!"

Harry watched as she got excited about school, once again and before he knew it, she was standing up and pacing the floor. And then she giggled, "I'm starving, I think I'll have a better chance of thinking if I'm full." She rounded on him, "Harry, be a dear, and make some of your famous Chocolate Lasagna and Homemade Pizza?"

He looked back towards the window, where he was enjoying watching his babies' smiles brighten even more as they played on the grounds of the Farm House. "But…" but when he looked back at her, he was caught off guard by her innocent puppy dog look, "Fine!" He stood up and huffed, before heading to the kitchen. He wouldn't, and couldn't, lie. This room was by far his favorite. He was always whistling and smiling as he cooked for his family.

There was a ruckus by the front door before James and Lily ran through the kitchen, trying to beat Teddy and Rose to the Dining Room and from there the Living Room. It was their favorite thing to do lately. A game of chase, or tag, throughout their big open home. And then they would come to the dining room and eat up all the food they could.

Hermione was sitting on the couch and watching the Teddy and Lily start a game of Wizarding Chess, as James took out his new favorite book that was found in the Black Library here. She looked around for Rose, and watched as her daughter sat in the corner in the back of the room. While she had been all smiles playing, when it came time to wind down the children either distracted themselves, or went into melancholy states. Which, now, was what Rose was doing.

She watched her daughter's hand come up and wipe away a tear and frown. Hermione stood and walked over to her. She slid down the wall, pulling her knees to her chest. She didn't say anything, just sat there silently. As if waiting for her to speak, and speak she did. Though the words were near silent. "I don't know what to do mum. It hurts." A few more tears fell as she leaned onto her mom's shoulder, "I miss dad, but not as much as I miss my uncles and their wives. And the many kids that could play." She hiccupped quite a few times, due to her tears.

Hermione didn't say anything just sat there silently, it's what her daughter likes. The silent acceptance and comfort from another person. It's much less infuriating than answering a thousand questions when she's upset, she was very much like her mother in that aspect. Hermione sat there for a little while, and she was thinking furiously. She finally came to a decision on what Harry offered. If nothing less, the kids would go to school and meet new people.

With that thought, she looked down at her adorable baby girl. "I think Dinner and Dessert is done, Rose. Let's go eat. And then I'll tuck you into bed." With that they went into the dining room, to find the other three kids seated and Harry making their plates. She looked over at Neville and Luna, smiling in acknowledgement of their return from Seattle.

There was a lot of pleasant talking, going around the table. A lot less frowns, and a lot of little smiles. The kids were giggling and Neville was rubbing Luna's baby bump as Hermione brought up stories of simpler times. And Harry? Well he was just watching his family as they ate. "So, Harry. Leah?" And Harry's cheeks bloomed into a slight shade of pink. And that set the adults into peals of laughter. "Honestly, though, what are you doing?" Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"That conversation is for a different time, Neville. When the kids are in bed." Harry answered and then flashed a smile. "Besides, we have all the time in the world to deluge ourselves in anything we want."

Neville nodded his head in acceptance of the answer and smiled. Luna giggles, her wispy personality slowly returning though it was still marred by the scars and the serious look in her eyes. "Thank you, Harry, for the chocolate dessert. It was delicious. May I take the girls to their room for a story?"

Harry nodded his head, and turned to look at James and Teddy. "Would you two like a bedtime story as well?" Both boys' smiles beamed up at him, as if thinking it was the best present they could ever receive.

"I'll clean up with Neville's help, Harry. Go on." Hermione laid a hand on his arm and then gently shoved him out of his seat.

He headed down the hall way and stopped by the girls' room. He could hear Luna telling them a story. A story about a man, who at the time was a boy, who carried the burden off the world on top of his shoulders. That's as far as he could listen in on their story, because the boys' incessant pulling of his arms finally dragged him down to their bedroom door.

When inside, he tucked them into their beds, and after taking a seat on the floor of their room, he told them a story. A story about a young werewolf, going to school and befriending 2 pranksters and a sneaky human being, and how their friendship blossomed. Before he could finish the story, the boys had fallen asleep, and with a kiss to their foreheads he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Walking out to the living room, he saw that Luna had finished telling her tale. He smiled at her gratefully before turning to Hermione. "I'm sending the kids to school, Harry. We are too old. We can take classes and get our diplomas another way, and then we can get into college." She looked at Neville and Luna. "Besides it would be entirely too risky to do anything adult-ish with Luna heavily pregnant."

Harry chuckled to himself, before grabbing one of her shoulders. "Mione, it sounds like a good plan. Okay? Now we just need to see where we need to sign them up, and what they need." He smiled at her, and then looked at Luna. "Besides, everyone needs to remain calm, if we don't want to disrupt our smooth daily life."

"So, we are sending the kids to school, and going through online schooling ourselves? Harry, what about your situation?" Neville asked again, this time he had a smirk, and he knew that Harry couldn't dodge the question now.

Harry tried to swallow air around the lump that formed in his throat as his cheeks became pink-tinged. "Well, I thought I might invite Leah out on a little walk to the beach, and get to know her. Before I brought her home to the kids and family?" The statement he made, sounded more like a question and Neville laughed before he calmed himself.

"That's actually a very good idea, Harry." He clapped his hand on his shoulder, before yawning. "But it has been such an eventful day, I think it's time to turn in." And the rest of them agreed, before going to their respective rooms. Harry's being closest to the Front Door, and Neville and Luna's being at the end of the Hallway. Hermione was between the kid's bedroom, on the opposite side of the hallway—the same side Harry's was on.

As the adults all prepared for sleep to come, they set up their precautionary spells—silencing spells, breeching spells, tracking spells, alarm spells, etc. The next few days were going to be busy, with getting the kids settled into going to school, and getting their own schooling on the road. For Neville and Luna, they've got baby Alicia going to be joining the family shortly. For Hermione, she'll be able to finally put her intelligent brain back to work and to begin coping with life. For Harry, he was set to begin coping with life and soon start talking to his 'soulmate.'

 **A/N: Sorry Guys. It's a short chapter today. I've been extremely busy. I've also started writing two other stories for when my mind cannot concentrate on this one in particular. The names of these stories are,** _ **Hope It Gives You Hell**_ **(twilight) and** _ **Letter to the Past**_ **(Harry Potter). Please go check them out! Much love. And I enjoy reading everyone's reviews!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.)

For the next week, Hermione and Harry have been preparing the children for school. Reminding them that the nonmagical children could not see their wands, or hear about magic, and that they should always keep it on them. Which lead to the surprise of disillusioned holsters to be given and placed on their arms.

The adults had prepped all the paperwork, and after an afternoon spent in the office of the Middle School, all the kids were signed up for school. They would begin that Thursday. You could literally feel the happy vibes coming of the children.

It was enough to make Hermione smile all day. And that's what she did. She let go of her grief for the day and soaked up the happiness.

That night Harry made all the family's favorite meals to eat. Luna's Chocolate and Banana Pudding. Hermione's deep-fried chicken wings, coated in hotsauce. Neville's favorite chicken noodle soup. Lily's cheesy pizza. James' messy baby back ribs, covered in Barbeque Sauce. Teddy's rare steaks. Rose's Red Devil cupcakes, with creamy vanilla frosting and Oreos crushed atop them. And Harry's treacle tarts.

It was a silent night, the kids filled with worry, and Hermione packing their bags and putting charms on them. Neville and Luna had turned in early, because Luna wasn't feeling well. Harry had taken the kids off to bed and smiled when he came back out to see Hermione pacing. "What if they're not ready?!"

"'Mione they're ready. They cannot be cooped up in this house forever, and neither can you. After we drop them off, we can go ask Billy where the pack house is." He smirks when she stops and glares at him. "You can question them all you want." Here she stuck her tongue out at him and he reaches over and tickles her.

"Harry…! Stop! Please… I beg of you…!" She screams over and over gasping for air, due to her laughter. After a while they both settle down and lean against one another. Harry smiles.

"Who would have thought…" Harry started saying, but was cut off by her.

"That we would finally be able to be young." And then she giggled. "Being old doesn't suit you Mr. Potter-Black."

He mock-gasped and grabs his chest like he's been wounded. "You break my heart, Mione. You are a horrid, little best friend." He laughs obnoxiously.

Later that night, as Harry was checking on his family, he noticed that Hermione wasn't in her bed. It was habit for someone to make the rounds. So, they came up with a routine, for the adults. Even Luna refused to be left out of it. He could still sense her within the wards, so he followed the magic flow.

He stood there leaning against a tree watching as she cried silently. It broke his heart, to watch her go through this every day, every night. He left his spot beside the tree and silently walked over to her.

"I miss him, Harry…How do I make it stop hurting…?" She mumbled silently into his shoulder, if he hadn't had his ear right above her face, he wouldn't have heard. The tears that kept falling, hit his bare shoulder, and her curly hair was mussed from sleep. "I can't sleep without seeing him…"

He didn't say anything, because there wasn't anything to be said. The only thing she could do, was heal. On her own terms. If that meant crying every night, then he'd just hold her until she was better. He didn't say any words of comfort, no words of guarantees, and no promises that things would get better for her. He was as silent as he was when he first found her.

They sat there, the entire night. Watching the night sky. Watching as the sky got lighter, and the sun rose. And at the point, they stood up. Harry's shoulder wet, and Hermione's face puffy and wet. They didn't have time to clean up, so they went in and got awoke the kids. Made breakfast, and ate in silence.

That was their life. Silence. Utter silence. They had lost so much, fought so long, and survived through so much chaos, that they welcomed the lack of noise as if it was a dear friend.

Just as quietly as they ate breakfast, did the kids get ready for school and climb into the car. Harry drove, since his mind wasn't as dazed as Hermione's. When they got to the school, the only words spoken were the reminders, and their 'I love you' and 'see you later'.

Harry continued driving, he didn't know where too, he just kept driving for a bit. Before he remembered. Billy's house. Directions. Pack house. He soon got back on track and headed back toward the Quileute lands.

Harry and Hermione got out of the car at the same time, heading up to Billy's door together. Still not a word spoken. 'Mione's face looked drawn and tired, but mostly broken. Harry's face was heartbreakingly stoic but you could see the brokenness and sorrow in his eyes. "Billy, can you give us directions to the pack house?" His voice was hoarse and deep, scratchy even. Billy gave them the directions and gave a hug to Hermione, before showing them out the door.

Once again there was absolute silence. This time, it felt heavier. Denser. Like they couldn't talk, whether they wanted to or not. So, they accepted the silence, because that's all they could do.

Perhaps their silence was in part due to their losses, but also due to their fear. Their fear of having their children out of their line of sight. The fear of losing someone close to them. Just an overwhelming sense of fear, that made it impossible to talk. Therefore, letting them welcome the all too familiar silence. The white buzz of noise in their mind, and the beat of their hearts in their ears.

That's how silent they were in the car that finally pulled up to the Uley house. That's how silent they were, walking up the porch steps and how silent they were until it was disturbed by them knocking on the door.

It swung open two minutes after the knock and it was Seth who opened the door. He sported a brilliant smile on his face, as he allowed them access into the house. He bellowed to the rest of the house. "GUESS WHO'S HERE!?"

And there went their silence, in came the pounding of feet and voices, as they walked towards the kitchen. Of course, they knew who was at the door already, because of their acute sense of smell. Hermione took a step back and leaned her head against Harry's shoulder, due to the noise level.

 _That's what happens when you shove so many people into a tiny arse kitchen,_ she muttered under her breath.

Yet everyone still heard her, so they all laughed. Harry smiled softly, and pulled her to his side. Wrapping an arm around her, guiding her to an available chair. He looked up and caught Leah's eye, his smile brightening even more. "Hey guys." He says in a whisper, his voice still not wanting to be used apparently.

Emily walked over carrying two glasses. "Here drink, and help yourselves to some of the muffins. Chocolate Chip. Hurry before Paul gets here." She giggles slightly and hands the cps to them as well as a muffin.

Hermione finally cracks a smile. It's a pathetic one, but it's there. She accepts the items and begins to ingest the food and drink. "Merlin…these are sooooo good." She moans after a bite. "Better than Hogwarts, Harry." So, with Hermione's acceptance of the food, does he eat. The food gaining the same reaction from him as well.

"Damn, that's some tasty food right there." He chuckles and listens to the sounds of the people. He looks around and catches the eye of Leah and nods his head towards the door. Before bending and whispering, "I'm going to talk to Leah. Make friends. I think it'll help."

 **A/N: Hey guys. So, anyone want anything specific to happen during the conversation of Harry and Leah?**

 **What's your opinion on Paul and Hermione? Obviously, she just lost her magical soulmate. Sirius. But I really want her to be the Imprint of Paul.**

 **I was thinking, maybe, he imprints on her and she knows it. But her soul is still grieving, so until she heals enough to love someone new Paul must wait. It's in the process of being thought upon.**

 **But your opinions, would be much appreciated. Please do Review and leave your opinions. For both parts of my A/N.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.)

 **A/N: Sorry everyone, I've been going through a lot recently. And due to certain events, I had lost all my will, and my muse, to write anything, or even think of something to write. I've removed one of my stories, and will be putting up the start of another one when I get it started, and partially worked on. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I have a feeling, that while they are happening at the same time, the outcome will be completely different.**

 **(Harry and Leah)**

As Harry led Leah outside, and into the woods. He was still silent, but his face was speaking volumes.

He was hurting, and Leah had no clue how to help him.

They walked for a while, neither one wanted to talk. Neither wanted to break the silence.

It seemed like the silence was going to last forever, that was before Harry seemed to find a comfortable spot to sit.

"Harry?" Leah said tentatively, while reaching a hand out towards his. When he placed his hand in hers, with a small smile, she began again, "It's alright, you know, to have down days. To want to cry. I just want you to know, that the pack is now your family. And we protect what's ours."

He smiles, as his had tightened around hers, "It's good to know, but there's more to the supernatural world than you know... you all could be severely injured, and even possibly killed. We need to protect each other. I won't just sit on the sidelines, and I need to know I'm protecting everyone that I can." He sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. His frustration and pain was evident on his face, and Leah vowed to always make him smile.

He glanced up at her and his face held hesitancy. "You aren't the jealous type, right? Me, Mione, and Luna are all close...and I, obviously, have two kids with my ex-wife and my surrogate son." She chuckles.

"Harry, I don't mind. The bond you all have is one no one can interfere with, and that is fine. As for your kids, all of them, I will love them as if they were my own. But I still want my own."

They laugh slightly and then Harry grips her hand as he stands up. "Wanna go for a run? My wolf against yours?" He moves away from her and changes into his Shadow Wolf form. Waiting for her to shift as well.

He sat patiently as she went behind a tree and got undressed to phase, as soon as he heard the sound of her change he ran around the tree and nudged her silver-fur covered body with his own black-fur covered body. With a yelp of excitement, he was off running and dodging her through the shadows.

She tried to keep up with him and when she was distracted by the agility his body moved with, that he was able to disappeared from her sight. The next thing she knew was that was rolling down a slight hill, and her wolf limbs were tangled with another's. When they came to a stop at the bottom, she was immediately licked in the face by Harry's wolf. At which she growled and stood up...

As they were frolicking around in the woods, Hermione was in a completely different situation.

 **(Hermione and Pack)**

After Harry and Leah left, she was met with the eyes of every wolf and imprint that was in the kitchen. Some were obviously out working, or maybe even enjoying some free time. Others were patrolling the grounds, while others were probably still asleep from their shifts the night before.

She was watching as the family, and they were a very big family, all began to talk again and surreptitiously steal food before they got caught by Emily. _I wonder how she ended up with those scars...might as well stop looking at them, it mustn't be pleasant._ She looked away quickly and jumped slightly when one of the wolves sat beside her.

"What do you think? Are we obnoxiously loud or are we perfect?" He asked jokingly, "I'm Levi Uley, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said quietly, and yet he could still be heard by everyone.

She chuckles and flicks her wrist in a gesture that is universal for saying 'I don't know'. "You are both, I guess. It's different. I'm Hermione Granger." She turns towards him with a small smile. "The pleasure is mine."

They had talked and joked for a few minutes, she had even condoned a food fight with some of the pack. She even had the imprints joining in. Meanwhile she was thinking of the younger children who were at school, _I hope they are all adjusting well and are having a good day._

The fun was only disrupted once, and that was when the rest of the pack showed up. At first it was dead silent because a muffin landed right on the side of Paul's face. After a second of pure, terror filled silence where everybody watched for his reaction, did they resume with even more vigor.

She had since forgotten that she had been extremely silent since the previous night, but now...at this moment in time, she was smiling and enjoying herself. She could forget the pain, forget Sirius, forget the Weasley's betrayal...she could be herself with no fear of repercussions.

After a while the food fight died down and everybody spent a bit cleaning up the messes they had made, throughout the entire house. And with a bit of magic from Hermione, to the awe of the wolves and their imprints, she had made it look as if there was never anything out of place.

"Why don't we retire to the backyard and relax for a bit before it starts to get cold?" Kim had suggested, while moving out of the way to grab some blankets of the counter. Hermione walked up to her, and grabbed a few to help her carry them outside. "Hermione, can I ask you something...?" She asked hesitantly.

Hermione stopped and nodded slightly, "Sure, what do you want to know?" She probably shouldn't have immediately said yes, but she knew that they would have questions. They had stopped in the doorway, and while everyone was outside setting the area up they could still here the question.

"I...umm..w-wanted to know how..?" She stuttered the first half of the question before letting it fade off, and be left open. But by the tear track that ran down her cheek, Hermione could guess what she meant.

She choked on a breathe and stared at her in pain for a minute before looking away and up at the stars. _How do I do it, Sirius? Is it you, making sure I don't give up..? Is it my family, or is it something that is going to be unexpected..? How do I answer a question, I don't even know the answer to?_

She had been so lost in thought, that she hadn't heard Leah and Harry get back, or noticed that they had grabbed the kids from school... She looked up and prayed for strength. "I t-think at the m-moment, the only t-things keeping m-me here and sane is m-my daughter...and our dysfunctional family." She whispered and could feel the tears splash and slither down her cheeks. "Every day it h-hurts, and I... I feel like I can't go on. B-but I've...got to stay s-strong." Her lips quivered, as she turned her head away from the sky and slowly moved out into the yard.

"I'm sorry... for asking." Kim whispered, and she was shocked when Hermione turned around with a small smile, after she regained composure while laying out the blankets she was carrying.

"It's okay... My Sirius, well he would have loved to still be here...but sadly fate was against us." She frowned and looked at Kim. "Cherish every moment you've got, because they're the best. I-" she was cut off by Rose's delighted scream.

"MUM! Guess what?! Guess what?!" She ran full speed at her mum, and knocked them both to the ground—much to the amusement of those surrounding her. "They were giving out a pop quiz in one of the classes, it was so unfair! I was new and they made me take it, but I passed mum!"

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, as she felt something collide with her and her wand was in her hand instantly, before she heard her daughter's rambling and she chuckled slightly. "Oh, darling. I hope you had a good day." When she got a nod, and the story of her day, she smiled and encouraged the other children to join in the conversation.

"The people at school are rude to me, Aunt Mione." Teddy whispered sadly, "I don't know what I did wrong." He sat beside her, and quietly told her about everyone picking on him because of the scars he has and how the bullies would get mad when he didn't react all day.

Harry came over and took over the conversation then, and condoned Teddy's actions and congratulated them on having a good day. As Hermione watched with a slight smile, she hadn't noticed a wolf walk over to and sit beside her. "You know, you're all very good parents. Especially with what you all have gone through." A deep voice said from her right.

Faster than anyone had seen, she had her wand tip stabbing the wolf in the throat as she observed his stance—or lack thereof—before lowering her wand. "I'm sorry, you startled me." She chuckled sadly.

"I noticed it earlier when the little girl, tackled you to the ground. It's okay. I'm Paul." He said and stuck his hand out. "We met the other day, but that was an official introduction." She cracked a small smile and placed her hand in his. She felt her magic stir slightly at the contact and the corner of her lip quirked downwards.

"It was a hectic day, but alas, it was nice to meet you unofficially now, as well." She still hadn't let go of his hand, and was about to let go when he looked at her face properly.

She watched and calculated his every eye movement, from the moment it started at her chin and rose up to her eyes. He was confused, she could see it in the way he tensed the muscles of his face and the way his eyebrows would quirk downwards.

And finally, when his eyes met hers, dead on, there was a gasp from them both and a very powerful magical backlash from Hermione. She was shaking and wanting to cry, but for some reason she couldn't. She knew what just happened. She didn't want to admit it. She couldn't believe her magic, and apparently her soul and fate, had betrayed her. _I lost my soulmate in the war, and now I have another? What the hell...NO! Sirius, he's the only one...but he's not. WHAT DO I DO?!_

 **A/N: What's gonna happen next?! I haven't a clue, this story might take the back burner because I have lost interest in it. It might even be deleted and I'll start another one, with a different plot. If someone has a challenge that they want me to do, on Harry Potter only, I will of course take your opinions into account. Please understand that, while in the beginning I had completely planned on finishing this story, I've had some serious issues in trying to even think of what to write. It has taken me close to 4 months just to write this chapter. I'm sorry my dear readers. I will, possibly, keep this story going as a side project, but I have plans of writing a story based on Harry Potter during his Hogwarts years and afterwards(MAYBE).**

 **Lyss**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.)

 **A/N: So, I know I said I would put this story on the back burner. And it is. I've recently put up a new story, that already has 23,113 words in the 5 chapters that are up. I actually have high hopes for that story, the title is Iniquitates Per Dominum Et Tempus. Check it out, please? Eventually I will finish every story I have started writing. Those are my plans. A girl can dream...anyways, I decided I was going to update this story while I felt inspired. As well as my other story, Hope It Gives You Hell. Enjoy, and Review! :)**

 _'No. . .I cannot have another mate. It's just not right! In all of the books I've read and researched on the topic, it stated that a person could only have one Soulmate. . .But apparently, THEY WERE FUCKING WRONG! Because here I am, sitting in front of a man and our souls just bonded. Oh. . .Sirius please don't be upset. I. . .I don't understand how this could be.'_ After the backlash of Hermione's magic, everyone came to a stop and stilled as their eyes turned towards Hermione, and Paul.

The group of wolves were all watching in worry, knowing that their friend and brother was a very temperamental shifter; meanwhile Harry had moved closer to the pair, having put the kids at a safer distance away.

Hermione's eyes began to water, and she ripped her hand out of the frozen wolf's hand. Her grief turned into anger, and she was trembling. Harry approached her swiftly, and quietly, everybody watching his movements. "Hermi-" he was cut off when she whipped around towards him.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING HARRY. . .I DIDN'T MEAN TOO. . .please belie-" she couldn't finish her statement, a heartwrenching sob escaped her lips as she collapsed into herself. Sensing her mental breakdown, Harry swiftly moved to her side. Growling at the angry wolf in warning, and wrapping his sister into his arms. "I. . .d-didn't m-mean. . .too. . .Har-"

Harry simply ran a hand through her hair as he tried to comfort her. He didn't notice when the elders arrived to join the pack dinner, he didn't notice when a silver-grey wolf shifted and scratched his back,severely injuring him, and he didn't look at the children's terrified faces. He just focused on Hermione. "I know, Mione. I know, dear. Sirius, he would understand. It wouldn't have happened if he were still here. . .take this slowly. Mourn, and move on. Please. . .don't ever think I could upset with you. I just need you safe, and happy." He kept rocking her, the ground beneath them being saturated in his flowing blood and the wolves all staring in disbelief.

"Harry!" Hermione heard Neville shout as soon as he arrived at the house, "Holy shit...what happened here?!" He asked and looked around. He saw a silver wolf snapping and swatting at a bigger silver-grey wolf; he saw Harry and Hermione on the floor, Harry's back was pouring blood out of it and Hermione looked to be breaking on the inside. He saw the wolves, imprints, elders, and their children watching in still, silent manner that eerily reminded Neville of vampires or even the Battle of Hogwarts. "Merlin's saggy balls! Can't have a simple day!" He ran over to Harry and started casting healing spells and charms at his back, carefully stitching up his back. He then turned to Hermione and looked her over, "Luna, come and help Hermione to a seat. Try to get her calm enough to tell you what happened."

Once Hermione was out of his arms, Harry finally became aware of the pain his back was in. He gritted his teeth as he swiftly stood up, a groan escaping his lips. "Bloody wolf, I'll tear into his ass." He looked towards the fighting wolves, "Nevermind, my Leah has that covered. Nev?"

Neville turned to him, "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

He nodded, in acceptance, and turned to the fighting wolves. "Will you two knock the shite off?" They took a step back and growled, before noticing neither of their mates were on the ground; one bleeding, the other breaking down. Instead there was one standing, gritting his teeth in pain, but no longer bleeding. The other was still crying, but no longer kneeling on the floor, instead she was seated next to her blonde friend. They disappeared to shift back and grab clothes from a hollowed tree.

Harry turned away from the too wolves, he had a someone to comfort. Now that she seemed calmer. He walked over to the girls, "Luna. Hermione did your magic choose another soul that it felt most compatible with?"

She nodded with her bottom lip trembling, "Oh, it's not your fault 'Mione." He knelt in front of her and placed a hand on her knee. "Take your time, and talk it out with your friends, your daughter, and the wolf." He gave a smirk, and chuckled darkly, "And if the mutt tries anything that you don't like, you tell me. He'll wish he never met us."

"Hermione," Kim said, from a few yards a way. "Perhaps, we girls can just have a day to get to know each other. Perhaps it'll give you the much needed time to get to know Paul, as well as the imprints."

Hermione looked at Luna, who nodded and rubbed her stomach gently, "I think...that would be the best option, at the moment." Her voice sounded rough due to crying. She stood up, and walked over to Paul.

He looked into her eyes, the molten caramel color was swirling in pain, grief, and anguish. She opened her mouth, and drops her eyes to the ground, "I wish to speak to you privately, for a moment."

He nodded and gestured for her to walk ahead of him, and once they were far enough away, she turned to him. He quickly smiled an uncertain smile at her, "I apologize, for that. We have no control over this pull."

She smiled sadly, "Yes, same. Though. . .I still feel the love for my Sirius, I feel the pull as well. I hope you don't mind if we take this as slow as I need." She watched as the pain of what she had said enter his, but it was overshadowed with joy; pure, unadulturated joy.

His hand came up and brushed her cheek. "As long as you need. I am literally here to be what ever you need, Hermione." He smirked, "But, I hope you understand, that now I've imprinted, you're all I'll ever think of. Even if you can't accept anything more than a friend."

Her breath hitched, as her mind caught up to his implications. "Well, we shall take this as slow as we can, together."

"Together." He smiled, a brilliant white smile, "Shall we return and get that bonfire and dinner started?"

She giggled and nodded her head, before saying, "I'll race you, and I bet I'll win." She took off at a run that was so fast he could almost barely follow, quickly he ran after her and caught up quickly.

"Not so fast, I'm quite adept at this running thing." He smirked. She cocked an eyebrow at him, and returned her attention to running. She ducked under branches, and jumped over roots.

Entering the backyard first, Hermione looked a little more alive and immediately walked over to Luna and Kim. She was recieved with a hug from both girls, and then she rubbed Luna's baby bump. Behind her, followed Paul, who was unsure of who to talk to. He saw Harry standing beside Billy, and he knew they wanted to talk to him. But he was scared of that conversation.

Being beckoned over to them, he immediately went to them-knowing it would be a death wish to ignore them. "Yes, chief and Lord Potter-Black?" His hands fidgeted to at his side.

Harry's eyes glared at Paul, as he tried to determine his worth. He saw that beneath his hot-headed temper, there was someone who cared. He noticed the caring way Paul's eyes seemed to drift towards Hermione. "She's not ready." Harry said, his voice low and a growl behind the words. "Don't expect much out of her right now. Be friends, help her cope, get on with her daughter. Hurt either of them, and I'll cause you so much pain, you'll wish you were dead."

After Harry said his part, he departed the two and walked over to Renesmee, Jacob and their brood. He seemed fascinated by the family. Paul turned his attention back to Billy, the chief of the tribe, the father figure of his life, the most protective man he ever knew. And Paul knew that Hermione's life was going to be protected fiercely by the man. "You will protect her, love her, cherish her. She will never forget her love for my cousin Sirius; But she will come to love you. Keep control of your temper, and help her cope with her life. Or I'll forbid you from ever shifting out of your wolf form."

Paul's face looked incredulously at the man, and he simply nodded in shock. After those two conversations he walked away towards the food. As he was making a plate of food, he noticed the woman beside him. "You hurt her, I'll rip you to shreds and feed you to a dragon." After that she smiled and walked away, leaving behind a bewildered wolf and a few guffawing friends at the food table. He looked around and caught the eye of the other adult wizard, and knew that he was getting a threat through the man's eyes.

The message was, ' _You will die. And it will be painful._ ' And the message was received properly. He was wondering how many times he'd get that threat, on that night.

As the evening drew on, everyone got more comfortable and were joking around the firepit. The adults had noticed that the kids had been unnaturally silent, and kept shooting Paul looks that promised something. Harry seemed to understand the looks and pulled them over to the side, and whispered something to them-before sending them off to do whatever they were planning.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.)

Harry was talking to Nessie when the children chose to 'attack' Paul. He was cut off mid sentence by his scream. "So, your children are part shapeshifter, part vampire, and part human? Doesn't that make it- **AACKK** "

Everyone whipped around to face where the noise had come from. The sight in front of them was one that was seared into their brains. Paul Lahote, the badass wolf, the hot-headed man, was hanging upside down and looked like he was being ticked as his body began to morph. He looked to be growing tentacles and his skin was turning pink. His hair grew longer, and it flashed through each color of the rainbow. Those were the younger kids. Teddy, the eldest child. The werewolf child, smirked up at Paul. His eyes flashed a brilliant amber, that burned with power. It was close to a fullmoon. "If you ever so much as make Aunt Mione frown, I will tear your genitalia off and then I will purposely sit in your room on a full moon." He said all this with a big smile on his face.

Everyone was sitting silently, as Paul seemed to shrink in on himself. They coud basically hear the fear coming off him. Teddy inched closer. "And what my younger sibings are doing to you, is nothing compared to what they can do to you. Heed the warning." They watched as Teddy flicked his wand and Paul dropped to the ground and Teddy waved his siblings to walk towards the fire.

All of a sudden Hermione and Harry were laughing. Laughing so hard they fell off their logs and were rolling in the leaves and sticks. The Vampires were frozen in their spot, trying not to join them on the floor. All except Jasper, Edward, and Alice managed. Jasper because he could feel everyone's emotions, Alice because she saw what was going to happen, and Edward because he could read almost everyone's thoughts on what just happened. Luna was leaning against Neville, and her shoulders were shaking in laughter.

It had been the funniest thing anyone, except Paul who was frightened, had ever seen. It took a few hours for everyone to calm down, and settle around the fire again. Telling stories of the 'good' times. For the magic-users it was either their childhood or early school years, and for the mundane and immortal, it was whenever they wanted.

 **Third Person POV**

After that night several things began to shift, knowingly and unknowingly. The first thing to happen was that Teddy had finally turned into his wolf form. Everyone had been at the Farm House on the night of the Full Moon. They'd been worried about Teddy, because he had been sick and grouchy all day, nearly snarling at anyone who neared him- except for Hadrian and Lily. Luna was in her room, on orders of complete bed rest, when the shift started to occur. Hadrian had shooed his daughter into her room. After she was safely locked away, and the other easily harmed 'Humans' were in their rooms behind safety charms, Hadrian hefted his eldest child and ran for the outside.

Several of the wolves followed after them, some stayed near the house to give extra protection. Hadrian had looked as if he was in pain just watching his child go through his first transformation, while Jasper was standing as still as a statue as the child's pain reverberated through his entire being. Everyone heard the child whimper as Hadrian lowered him to the floor. "Dad...please don't leave..stay please...?"

He lowered himself into a kneeling position. His eyes softed and his shoulders fell into him. "Of course, Ted. I'll always be here. Relax, cub." As Hadrian ran his hand through his child's hair, the boy tried to calm himself and the whimpers started to die down, only to be replaced by snapping and reforming bones. Hadrian backed away from the child and shifted into his animagus form. As soon as the child shifted for the first, everyone could tell the 'wolf' was in control and not Teddy.

Jacob, Paul, and Leah watched as the werewolf circle and stalked Harry's animagus form. On Harry's part, he was watching the tiny werewolf stalk him. He felt the distinct instinct to run, and immediately squashed. He needn't to put the werewolf in its place. He watched as it leapt at his rightside, and immediately rolled across the floor, a snarl ripping its way through his teeth. The other wolves watched in a trance. This was their friend, Hadrian, facing off against his own son, Teddy. Right now, they could all see the hard glint in Hadrian's eyes. They watched in stunned surprise as the bigger wolf tackled the werewolf, with a growl. A few yelps later, as the werewolf raked it's sharp paws down Hadrian's stomach, Hadrian had pinned the werewolf down.

Hadrian growled loudly, startling the young werewolf. The werewolf watched his prey turn into his hunter. The wolf before him was covered in its blood and its eyes were glowing at it. Then the wolf was on top of the werewolf, biting the it's neck until the werewolf stopped fighting recognizing the bigger wolf as its Alpha. It curled up in a ball afterwards and slept. Hadrian's eyes never left the tiny werewolf's body until the next morning. Which he shifted and healed himself immediately and then went about healing his godson.

The next thing to happen, was Leah and Harry had gotten closer. After the first few dates, Hadrian decided that he wanted to see how his children got along with _his_ Leah. So he took his three children after a day of school, into the woods for a human nature hike- he had invited Leah to join them. He had stood back as Leah greeted each of his kids with hugs and jokes. He smirked, and immediately joined them.

As they walked through the woods in random directions, Leah would regale the children with stories of her time in these woods. As a child and even as a wolf. The children were good listeners, and even asked questions. He could see the spark in his daughter's eyes as she was told about climbing trees and pranking siblings. He could hear the childlike glee emmanating from Teddy's tone as he asked if she really bit Paul for being a wanker. Hadrian scolded him for his languaage, but Leah just confirmed his question. And James hadn't let go of her arm since she stopped him from slipping down a steep hill. His children seemed to like her, and he could feel himself falling for her even more.

And the final change that had started to happen unknowingly, was that Hermione's sleepless nights and endless tears, seemed to be slwoly fading. Paul hadn't crowded her, but had helped her with her daughter- who seemed to really like the hot-tempered wolf, and would constantly tease him. She had even pranked him a few times, and he had gotten her back several times in return. He had spent very few days in Hermione's company but had come to cherish the beautiful brunette who still seemed to struggle with a normal everyday life. He watched her struggle, and most days he let her work it out herself, other days he would go and help her as much as possible.

The last thing that happened was Luna was now extremely close to her due date. Neville was always doting on her, and pampering her swollen and aching body. The kids were always crafting something with the elder wolves and vampires, to gift the child. And Harry and Hermione were painting the new nursery, and making sure it was connected to Neville and Luna's room. The house was always filled with an anticipatory and joyful mood, and everyone who visited could feel it.

 **A/N: My apologies for these very short updates. I've had some major changes happening around my normal, everyday life. I hope you enjoy.**


	13. Author's Note

**Hello, my faithful readers.**

 **I've recently went through a lot of tough changes, in my everyday life.**

 **First, I've just got a job. I'll be working overnights. But for the next week I'll be training in the mornings.**

 **Second, my uncle just passed away. He was one of the closest people to me. So I'm a bit distraught. And everything is being hit by it. Sadly, that includes my writing style and my energy to even begin writing..**

 **Third, I must say that while I appreciate reviews, please don't be rude about it. Seriously. Because I simply don't have the energy to prove you right or wrong, nor should I. Yes, this story has been placed on the back burner. And yes, this story isn't my best writing... EVER. It's been a plot that has sat in my computer for a decade. Since I was 10. IT's rushed, and it's not completely the best I could do. It was more of a Test-drive, to see where I could go.**

 **Anyways, onto why I made this long A/N.**

 **1\. I made a pole, on my profile. Go vote.**

 **I'll either be removing this story completely off of my page and the site.**

 **Putting this story up for adoption.**

 **Or Taking it down, revising and rewriting it, and posting it at a Later Date.**

 **Please Vote, and if you'd like to Adopt this story (and rewrite it to meet your standards and style of writing) please PM me.**

 **Yours truly, A very sad Author.**


End file.
